Secret Famille
by shirna
Summary: Trowa découvre qu'une partie de sa famille a été renier .Pourquoi?chapitre 9 . La vangeance de Wufei en ligne
1. Default Chapter

_Titre :_ Secret famille.

_Auteur : _Shina Alias Shirna

_Disclaimer :_ Les beaux bishôs de GW ne sont pas à moi.

_Genre : _En vérité il y aura de tout donc à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je dois simplement dire que je suis une nouvelle dans l'écriture des fics .Alors ne soyez pas trop dur. Maintenant la fic.

_SECRET DE FAMILLE _

_POV TROWA_

_Salut. Je m'appelle Trowa Barton, j'ai 17 ans, je suis brun avec une mèche qui recouvre la moitié de mon visage. Mes yeux sont de couleur émeraude. Je mesure environs 1 mètre 75 et je fais partie de l'une des familles les plus riches et les plus connues de mon pays. Gosse de riche vous direz vous. Je ne vous empêcherai pas de le dire ou de le penser. Il y a des mauvaises langues partout, et chaque personne a le droit de dire ce que bon lui semble. Je suis dans ma chambre, une grande et magnifique pièce simplement décorée mais reflétant tout de même ma classe sociale, à attendre mes deux meilleurs et fidèles amis. Je ne suis pas du genre à me lier ou à m'ouvrir facilement aux autres. C'est simplement que nous nous connaissons depuis la naissance et nous avons aussi grandi ensembles .Nous avons donc appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier au fur et à mesure des années. Je regarde par ma fenêtre grande ouverte les allées et venues de multiples passants. Si ils savaient comme je les envies .Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont de pouvoir se promener tranquillement dans la rue sans avoir une tonne de gardes du corps qui vous suivent au loin .Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir marcher comme tout le monde pour faire des achats en ayant une voiture garée devant chaque magasin, plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Cela fait comprendre à toutes les personnes présentent autour de vous que vous n'êtes pas de leur monde et qu'ils ne pourront jamais espérer vous approcher un jour. Vous attirant parfois des regards moqueurs, méprisants ou parfois mais très rarement chargés d'envie. Ou pire, de se faire élégamment injurier à cause de sa fortune. Non, ils ne le savent décidemment pas, car si ils étaient au courant, ils ne se plaindraient sûrement pas du soleil trop chaud la journée ou des nuits trop froides .Ils ne crieraient pas à la fatigue pour 100 mètres à parcourir à pied .Si ils le savaient, ils en profiteraient comme moi j'aurais aimé en profiter maintenant. Sur la route, je vois la voiture emmenant mes deux compagnons emprunter le chemin puis la longue allée menant chez moi. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. En les attendant, je finis de me préparer en enfilant ma veste._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à ma porte. Je lâche un vague « entrez » et attend patiemment que le domestique rentre, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire._

-Monsieur Barton vos amis sont arrivés .Ils vous attendent en bas dans le salon avec Monsieur votre père qui tient à vous voir.

_Je ne peux retenir un soupir bruyant. Mon père : encore un cas celui-la .Depuis quelques mois surtout. Il s'étonne qu'en 17 ans de vie, je ne leur aie toujours pas présenté, à ma mère et lui, une amie. Je me demande comment ils réagiraient si je leurs annonçais que je n'étais nullement intéressé par ces jeunes filles ou jeunes femmes, mais plutôt par les hommes. Je pense qu'ils en feraient une jaunisse .Pour eux, avoir un homosexuel dans la famille, est la plus grande honte. C'est aussi un point que, mes amis et moi, nous avons en commun. Bon je ferais mieux de ne pas les faire attendre plus longtemps surtout en compagnie de mon père .Ils en sortiraient complètement K.O. et je ne veux pas à avoir à traîner deux zombies derrière moi en ville. Je remercie l'employé et lui dit qu'il peut disposer .Il sort de la chambre et va vers la chambre de mes parents, sûrement pour la nettoyer, tandis que moi je prend la direction des escaliers pour me rendre au premier étage .Je descend les grandes marche de marbre avec finesse et grandeur, comme on me la toujours appris mais je le fais surtout parce que mon père, en ayant eu un peu marre de m'attendre dans le salon, m'attend à la dernière marche. Mon père est un homme grand ,1m96, et beau. Ces cheveux brun brillant ont laissé place, à causse du temps, à de longues mèches blanches .Ses yeux noisette, contrairement à ses cheveux, étincellent toujours autant qu'au temps de sa jeunesse. Quand j'arrive en face de lui, c'est avec ces yeux-là et un air sérieux qu'il me regarde, ne présageant rien de bon pour la suite._

-Fils .Ta mère et moi avons eu une discussion hier soir à ton sujet. _Je ne laisse rien paraître comme à l'habitude mais je suis_ _étonné. Cela ne fait que renforcer mais doute .Quelque chose de louche se prépare. Et je crois que je suis le principal concerner mais aussi le dernier à être mis au courant de quoi. Je n'aime déjà pas le début je pense qu'à la fin je n'aurais qu'une envie : m'enfuir. Voyons ce que nous réserve la suite._

-Nous avons décidé qu'à bientôt 18 ans, il était temps pour toi de prévoir l'avenir en ayant une amie qui te soit chère .C'est pourquoi nous avons organisé une fête, qui aura lieu dans une semaine, regroupant les plus belles filles du pays et de notre milieu bien sûr.

-Il est agréable, père, de savoir que vous vous souciez tant de moi, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de me demander mon avis à propos de cette fête ?

-Pour quoi faire ? L'idée ne te plaît elle pas ?

-Je n'ai point dit cela père mais il ….

-Si rien ne vous indispose, cette fête aura lieu et pas de « mais ». Maintenant allez .Vous avez déjà assez fait patienter vos amis. Cela ne m'étonnerais point qu'ils vous en veuillent de cette trop longue attente.

-Bien père .Il en sera comme vous le désirez_. Quand je vous disais que je n'allais pas aimer. Je marche le plus vite que je peux pour arriver au salon. En chemin je croise mon frère, Treize Kushrénada âgé de 26 ans. Je sais : il ne porte pas le même nom que moi car il porte celui de ma mère allez savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, il paraît qu'il est le portrait craché de mon père quand il était jeune, soit un homme bien bâti au caractère doux et charmeur. Mais Dieu merci, ils n'ont pas du tout la même mentalité. Sinon que serais-je devenu ? _

-Tu me sembles bien pressé petit frère. Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non sinon pourquoi te le demanderais-je ? Fait il sur un ton taquin.

-Et bien mes amis sont à la maison.

-Tes amis ? Redemande t-il, une petite lueur dans les yeux.

-Oui. Et celui auquel tu penses aussi. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres à cette remarque.

-Resteront-ils ici ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas, je leur le demanderai. Je dois te laisser .À ce soir.

-Oui .À ce soir.

J'arrive finalement au lieu tant convoité, où je trouve mes compagnons assit, regardant d'un air absent les images défilant sur l'écran du téléviseur. En me voyant passer la porte, ils se mettent debout pour me dire bonjour.

-'lut Trowa

-Barton.

-Heero, Wufei, je suis ravi de vous revoir en si bonne santé.

-C'est réciproque, affirma le premier nommé .Le second se contente d'abaisser légèrement la tête ._Heero, Yuy de son nom de famille, est d'origine Japonaise .Il a des yeux bleu profond .Colbat serait le mot juste pour définir leur couleur. Sa tignasse noire tapant sur le bleu est si désordonnée qu'il a, depuis maintenant longtemps, désespéré à y mettre un minimum d'ordre. Il mesure 1 mètre 65 et est aussi âgé que moi._ Mais il me semble que quelque chose te tracasse.

-C'est vrai. Aurais-tu un souci ? demande à son tour Chang ._Wufei est quelqu'un de très juste voir un peu trop parfois .Il est d'origine Chinoise et est le dernier descendant de la lignée des Chang. Très fier et orgueilleux, il reste tout de même un ami sur lequel on peu compter en cas de pépin .Ses cheveux de jais noirs sont rattachés en une très stricte queue de chevalet et ses yeux, de la même couleur que ces cheveux, vous donne l'impression de vous sonder au plus profond de votre âme .Je demande parfois si ce n'est pas le cas. Il a aussi 17 ans._

-Je vous expliquerai tout en cours de route ; pour l'instant allons-nous-en. Plus je serai loin de cette maison, mieux ça vaudra. _Ma réaction a pour effet de tirer un petit rire de la part de Wu et quasiment un sourire de la par de Yuy. Nous sortons du salon et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la maison dans le plus grand de silence. Si j'avais pu courir je l'aurais fait, mais je crois que ça aurait fait mauvaise impression. Nous somme enfin dehors et nous montons dans la voiture qui a amenée mes camarades il y a de ça quelques minutes. Le chauffeur met le contact et nous partons en direction de la ville pour faire nos emplettes. Enfin libre._

_FIN DE POV _

-Alors ? Aurons nous enfin le plaisir de savoir ce qui te faisait si peur ? demande le chinois.

-Peur n'est pas le mot juste, répondit Trowa, je dirais plus effrayé si j'étais toi.

-Tant que cela ?

-Oh oui Heero, tant que cela.

-Voyons mon cher .Tu parles comme si on allait t'enfermer dans une pièce avec une centaines de onnas en liberté. Devant le regard désespéré que lui lançait son ami il retint immédiatement le rire qui lui était brutalement venu.

-C'est une blague Barton ? Hochement négatif de la tête de la par du nommé.

-Vraiment ? demanda aussi le japonais faisant un effort violent pour ne pas rire au nez de son ami.

-Oui c'est vrai répondit-il avec une petite mine de chien battu en regardant le sol de la voiture. Là ce fut trop, et les deux asiatique explosèrent de rire ce qui eu pour effet de vexer un peu le jeune homme.

-Oh mais vous n'êtes pas sauvés pour autant car je vous invite mes très chers amis .Les rirent cessèrent aussitôt sous cette invitation.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais je suis très occupé ces derniers temps et je ne serai pas libre avant la semaine prochaine. Désolé Barton.

-Mais cela tombe bien car justement la fête se déroulera la semaine prochaine .Je peux donc déjà te compter comme étant des notres. Et toi n'essais même pas de te défiler ça ne servira à rien, dit il alors que le brun aux cheveux en bataille s'apprêtait à parler.

-Très bien .Tu as gagné. Nous partagerons ta souffrance à cette soirée. Un sourire victorieux éclaircit le visage du jeune homme à la mèche. La suite du voyage se passa sans incident entre la joie et le plaisir des trois garçons. La voiture s'arrêta ,10 minutes plus tard, devant un magasin appelé « Au bonheur de tous » mais étant exclusivement réservé aux personnes de première et deuxième classe. Certains passants s'arrêtèrent pour admirer la superbe BMW et carrément baver sur les passagers qui en sortirent. D'autres pour les mépriser ouvertement.

-Regardez-les c'est gueux ! S'écria soudainement un homme d'un âge avancé, attirant tous les regards sur lui, regardez les prendre leurs grands air pour descendre d'une voiture. Oui, c'est à vous que je parle, dit-il encore quand le regard froid et distant d'Heero se posa sur lui, vous vous en allez dépenser tous votre argent en voiture et en vêtements mais jamais votre idée ne vous dira d'en donner un peu aux pauvres qui, eux, n'ont rien à mettre sous la dent.

_POV HEERO_

_Et voilà. Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée va, très certainement, se retrouver gâchée à cause d'un homme qui a dû s'être vidé un tonneau de vin dans le corps. Comment je le sais ? Juste à voir la façon dont il tient à peine sur ses jambes .Je détourne la tête et prends la direction de l'entrée du magasin où nous attendent déjà deux vendeuses, suivi de très près par Wufei et Trowa .Mais avant d'avoir pu y arriver nous sommes stoppés par une bagarre qui éclate. Nos hommes de main partent pour y mettre un terme afin que nous ne soyons pas blessés, mais un malheur ne va pas sans un autre. Les deux perturbateurs sont armés et leur tirent dessus .En voyant les coups de feu partirent, je n'ai qu'un mot qui me traverse l'esprit : courir. Et je pense bien qu'il a traversé l'esprit de mes compatriotes car ils se mettent eux aussi à courir, ainsi toutes les personnes présentes d'ailleurs, comme si le diable était à leur trousse. Je continue sur ma lancé bousculant certains qui ne se sont pas encore rendu compte de ce qui est en train de se dérouler sous leur yeux, ou ceux qui sont tout bêtement figés de peur. Je lance un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière pour constater avec soulagement que Chang et Barton me suivent toujours. Mais je remarque que quatre homme sont sur nos traces et là je me rend compte que nous sommes suivis .C'est un complot. Le combat n'était qu'une diversion qui servait à blesser nos gardes du corps pour ensuite pouvoir nous éliminer en mettant cela sur le dos de quelques balles perdues. Quelqu'un veut notre mort, c'est sûr. Mais qui ? .Je fais un rapide signe au deux autres qui regardent à leur tour en arrière .Comme pour me montrer qu'ils ont compris, ils accélèrent l'allure déjà vive. Nous nous frayons tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les personnes et continuons notre course effrénée .Maintenant je comprends à quoi servent les 7 années d'athlétisme que j'ai faites. La rue se vide de toute vie au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Je ne connais pas cet endroit, mais actuellement c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je vois un couloir entre deux maisons et m'y engouffre .Je suis vite rejoint par mes camarades et nous retenons notre respiration, en espérant qu'il fasse assez noir pour que nos poursuivant ne nous repèrent pas .J'entend des bruits de pas .C'est eux. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant prié de toute ma vie .Ils nous dépassent sans même s'en rendre compte. Nous sommes sauvés. Je me décolle du mur où je m'étais appuyé et reprend doucement mon souffle. Enfin .Je sais que cette journée restera gravée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire._

_FIN DE POV_

-Bien, bien, bien. Vous avez réussi à leur échapper mais comment allez vous rentrer chez vous ? Les trois bruns sursautèrent de concert.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Trowa encore essoufflé.

-Je suis la personne qui tient vos vies entre ses mains.

A suivre….

Shina- Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé.

Duo- Ben je suis ou moi ?

Quatre – Et moi ?

Shina- Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiise !!!!!!!!!!

Heero à Trowa –Que ce quelle nous réserve cet fois ?

Trowa à Heero –Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça sent déjà le roussi.

Shina –Vous complotez quoi tous les deux ?

Heero et Trowa –Absolument rien.

Shina –J'ai pas confiance.

Wufei –Puis ce que l'auteur est momentanément occupé à essayer de questionner les deux silencieux du groupe ,je suis donc charger de vous transmettre l'information suivante : Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté cet fics faite le moi savoir en me laissant une review.

Shina qui en a fini avec Tro et Hee-chan : Mici Wu et à la prochaine .Kisu.


	2. Rencontre

_Titre : _Secret Famille

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna

_Disclaimer :_ Les beaux bishô de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi.

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout et de rien alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur : _Voila le chapitre deux .J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_Réponse à la review de Floirinoir : _Voilà la réponse à toute tes questions .Merci pour ta review.

_SECRET FAMILLE._

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Trowa encore essoufflé.

-Je suis la personne qui tien vos vies entre ces main.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine des trois amis. Cet homme était-il l'un de ceux qui voulaient les éliminer ? Allait-il les remettre aux personnes qui les poursuivaient .Ils n'en savaient rien et cela était le pire des châtiments. L'inconnu, jusqu' alors caché par les ombres, sauta des poubelles sur lesquelles il était perché et s'avança vers nos trois compagnons mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent voir son visage. Ils pouvaient sentir son regard scrutateur se poser sur eux.

-Que nous voulez vous ?demanda Wufei.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, pas vous, répondit l'étranger.

-Ecoutez, lui dit Trowa, nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis .La seul chose que voulons actuellement c'est rentrer chez nous.

-Vous habitez où ?

-Frocknaite, lui lança Heero.

-Vous êtes des beaux quartiers. Je me disais bien que personne d'ici ne pourrait se payer des fringue comme ceux-là, répliqua t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Qu'allez-vous nous faire ?redemanda le chinois.

-Tu dois être sourd .Je viens de te dire qu'ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. Vous n'êtes en position pour rien sinon m'obéir. Vous allez me suivre sans discuter c'est claire ?

-Vous pouvez toujours courir, répliqua Trowa, aucun d'entre nous ne vous suivra où que ce soi.

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandez votre avis. Je vous est donnez un ordre vous le faîte un point c'est tout, s'écria l'homme visiblement outré que quelqu'un est mis son autorité en doute.

-Et si nous ne le faisons pas, que ferez-vous ? Siffla Chang véritablement agacé par

-Je n'hésiterais pas à vous abattre sur le champ.

-Alors faîte le tout de suite car nous ne partirons pas avec vous, déclara froidement le Japonais.

-Alors ce sera avec plaisir, dit l'intrus en sortant un objet brillant de sa poche, que nos amis purent facilement identifié comme étant un revolver. Il le pointa sur le garçon aux cheveux en bataille, retira la sécurité.

-Attendez ! L'interrompit Wufei, puisque vous comptez nous tuer pourquoi restez vous encore caché dans l'ombre. Il me semble que les morts ne parlent pas, et je ne veux pas me faire tuer par un homme dont je n'aurais jamais vu le visage.

Le principal concerner eu un petit rire puis sortit de l'ombre.

Il n'était pas question d'un homme mais d'un adolescent de leur âge. Il mesurait environs 1 mètre 80 et avait les yeux gris. Ses cheveux étaient en vert foncé. Il portait un jean bleu, déchiré par endroit, et son T-shirt était dans le même état que son bas. Sa peau autrefois blanche était actuellement noircie, certainement par le fais du manque d'eau, et il était victime d'une maigreur alarmante. Mais malgré toute ces chose on ne pouvait nier que le jeune homme était beau. Malheureusement son milieu de vie ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir prendre soin de lui Les trois garçons ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer et le lui auraient sûrement dit si la situation n'était pas si critique.

-Maintenant que vous avez vu mon visage, adieu très cher .Il releva l'arme qu'il avait quelque seconde plus tôt abaissée et visa de nouveau Heero, qui ne flancha pas, mais au lieu d'entendre la détonation de la balle et la voix de l'asiatique on entendit le crie de douleur du délinquant et le bruit de son arme touchant le sol avec force.

Le dernier nommé se tenait la main droite avec force, essayant de stopper le flot de sang qui sortait de sa main blessée. Un couteau lui était élégamment rentré dans la main. Les jeunes riches se retournèrent pour faire face à leur sauveur et pour le remercier mais restèrent statufiés quand ils virent la beauté de celui-ci. Si l'autre garçon était beau celui-là était tout simplement magnifique.

Le garçon était châtain et avait une grande et, à première vue, souple natte qui lui battait au creux de ses reins. Il mesurait à peu près 1 mètre 70. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas usés mais ils n'étaient pas neuf non plus. Sa fine taille et son corps assez efféminé aurait pu le faire passer pour un faible si ses muscle ne paraissait de sous ses habit. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. Une couleur fascinante et rare. Un mélange de bleu et de violet. Amnétyste.

Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux vert repris la parole que nos trois amis, revenant à eux , constatèrent qu'ils mâtaient, sans aucune gêne, le garçon natté.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Duo ?

-Tu le méritais Zack .Ces garçons ne t'ont rien fait.

La voix du châtain était mélodieuse, douce. Une chanson que l'on voudrait écouter sans arrêt.

-Comment peux tu le savoir ? Tu n'étais pas avec moi que je sache.

-Tu as raison je n'étais pas avec toi mais derrière toi. Il y a nuance certes mais cela n'empêche que j'ai tout vu.

-Et de quoi je me mêle d'abord ?

-De ce qui me regarde. Et ferme ta gueule, rajouta t-il quand le dénommé Zack allait répliqué, je ne veux rien entendre. Nous règlerons ce petit problème à mon retour .Maintenant file et dis à Hilde de te soigner la main.

Le jeune, ne se faisant pas répéter l'ordre deux fois, ramassa son arme là rangea dans sa poche, passa côté des trois compagnons puis à côté du châtain et partit sans un mot de plus. Le dit Duo le regarda partir puis détourna les yeux de son ami pour les posé sur les étranger qui le regardait encore.

Heero, Trowa et Wufei, qui avaient assistés à la scène, se demandaient comment un adolescent plus grand qu'eux pouvait obéir, sans broncher, au ordre de quelqu'un d'aussi svelte que lui. Bien que l'épisode du couteau soit très explicite ils leurs restaient encore quelques doutes.

Le dernier arrivé déclara, tout en leur faisait un sourire franc :

-Salut, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 17 ans et je suis d'origine américaine. Vous êtes ?

Là, les trois amis étaient carrément sur le cul. Comment ce type avait fait pour passer du regard quasiment meurtrier au sourire le plus sincère en moins de deux minutes. Impossible. Ce fut le brun à la mèche, qui après quelque seconde de flottement, prit la parole.

-Je suis Trowa Barton et voici mes amis Heero Yuy et Chang Wufei. Je tiens à te remercier de nous avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, répondit l'américain souriant toujours, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour le comportement indigne de mon compagnon. Veillez le pardonner je vous pris.

-Et pourquoi le nous pardonnerions ? demanda hardiment le japonais.

Duo encra son regard amnétyste dans les deux lacs colbat.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment mauvais, dit-il après un moment.

- Quel drôle de façon de le montrer, grogna le chinois.

-C'est parce qu'il est, tout comme moi, schizophrénique qu'il a réagit comme cela.

-Schizophrénique ? Et de quoi à t-il peur ? Questionna curieusement Yuy.

-De tout ce qui ne fait pas partit de son entourage habituel. Vous avez du le surprendre quand vous êtes rentrés dans ce couloir et ne vous connaissant pas…

-Je comprend mieux, avoua Chang.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Ce n'est pas vraiment votre place les bas quartiers comme celui-ci.

-Nous aimerions bien mais nous sommes tous bonnement perdu, expliqua Barton.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous reconduire chez vous ? Où habitez-vous ?

-Se sera avec plaisir, dit Trowa sans aucun doute soulagé, nous habitons à Frocknaite.

-Je le connais coin. C'est la banlieue. Venez je vais vous montrer le chemin. On passera par des raccourcis comme ça vous serez là bas en 15 minutes environs.

Tous esquissèrent.

-Dans ce cas let's go.

Ils partirent, le natté en tête, vers la banlieue. Plusieurs personnes connaissaient Duo et le saluait, lui demandant parfois d'où il connaissait les trois riches qui le suivaient. À cette question il répondait tout simplement : « À chacun c'est petit secret ». C'est mot était souvent suivit d'un rapide clin d'œil avant puis il recommençait sa route sous le rire de la personne à qui était destiné le geste.

Les trois jeunes hommes remarquèrent bien vite que le natté était une véritable pipelette. Il parlait sans arrêt et si je ne sais par qu'elle miracle il le faisait c'était pour reprendre son souffle et repartir de plus belle dans son babillage.

Babillage qui ne semblait pas ennuyer le Japonais plus que ça. Car, en effet, Heero n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux l'américain qui l'ayant, au même titre que les autres, remarqué ne manquait pas une occasion de se frotté à lui.

Après 15 minutes de marche ils arrivèrent, comme promis, dans la partie la plus aisée du pays .Le châtain était en extase devant toute cette luxure. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait vu autant de chose aussi rare, coûteuse et belle. Toutes les maisons ou plutôt les villas présentes possédaient un jardin, qui devait bien faire une bonne centaine de fois sa pauvre case. Tout était beau, soigné et propre. Même le trottoir sur lequel ils marchaient devait avoir été nettoyé des heures durant.

Les quatre jeunes marchèrent encore et s'arrêtèrent devant une propriété immense. Sur le portail était gravé, en lettres d'or, B&K qui devait représenter les premières lettres du nom de famille des habitant de la demeure. La maison en elle-même, typée Française, était une imposante bâtisse situé au fond d'un espace vert remplit de fleur et d'arbre de différentes espèces. Un chemin tracé entre la végétation menait à un garage ou était déjà garé une Mercedes noir aux vitres teintes. À chaque fenêtre resplendissait des bouquets de roses de multiple couleur. Les rideaux, de couleur bleus, bougeaient avec le vent calme donnant une impression de sérénité. L'habitation était définitivement apaisante.

-Je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Maxwell, déclara Wufei sur un ton solennel.

-Je le crois aussi Chang, répondit le principal concerné, en tout cas j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, même si ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Heero, je souhaite que votre ami aille mieux.

-Je vous remercie de votre compréhension envers lui car il est très mal traité par les autres.

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être différent, ajouta Trowa, voulez vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas ? Et comme cela je présenterais à mon père celui à qui nous a sauvé là vie. Ne serait se pas une bonne idée ?

-Tu dis vrai Barton, capitula le Chinois.

-Que décides tu ?questionna le Japonais.

-Et bien je me vois de l'obligation de décliner l'invitation.

-Pourquoi, s'enquit le brun aux cheveux en bataille.

-Je suis attendu chez moi .Je suis vraiment navré.

-Pas autant que nous.

-Je n'en doute pas Barton mais ce n'est que partie remise j'en suis sur. Le monde est petit.

-Alors à bientôt Duo.

-À bientôt Heero, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, Barton, Chang au plaisir de vous revoir.

-De même, dirent en temps les deux nommés. Puis les trois fortunés rentrèrent dans la villa.

-Au revoir Trowa ou devrais-je dire cousin, murmura le châtain pour lui-même avant de partir.

À SUIVRE.

Voilà le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous a plus

Duo qui saute partout- Je plais à mon Hee-chan.

Shina- Duo ça suffit maintenant. Je peux encore casser Heero avec Réléna.

Heero qui sort son gun et qui le pointe sur le front de l'auteur- Omae o korosu.

Shina- D'accord je n'ai rien dit. Bon alors si le chapitre vous à plus ou encore vus à complètement répugner faite le moi savoir en laissant une review. Pleaseeeeeee !!!!!!. A la prochaine. Kisu


	3. Découverte

_Tite :_ Secret Famille

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna.

_Disclaimer :_ Les beau bishô de gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi. Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout et de rien alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Ben pour une fois je ne sais pas quoi dire .Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

_Réponse aux reviews : _Je remercie toute les personne qui ont eux la gentillesses de m'en laisser.Ca m'a fais vachement plaisir et ça m'a hyper motivé pour la suite. Voila .Kisu.

_SECRET FAMILLE_

-Alors à bientôt Duo.

-À bientôt Heero, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, Barton, Chang au plaisir de vous revoir.

-De même, en dirent même temps les deux nommés. Puis les trois fortunés rentrèrent dans la villa.

-Au revoir Trowa ou devrais-je dire cousin, murmura le châtain pour lui-même avant de partir.

Le japonais marchait en direction de la propriété au côté de ses amis. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de lancer de fréquent coup d'œil au travers du grillage pour regarder la silhouette du natté disparaître. Quand il ne la vit plus, il eu comme un pincement au cœur. Ce fut comme si l'on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui .Il détourna finalement les yeux pour sentir ceux de ses camardes se poser sur lui.

-Quoi ?demanda t-il sachant pourtant très bien ce qu'ils allaient lui dirent.

-Tu le trouve mignon hein Yuy ? Le taquina Wufei.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le concerné.

-Pas de quoi mais plutôt de qui ?opina Trowa, et puis tu sais très bien de qui on parle. Mais si tu as des trous de mémoire je vais te la rafraîchir. Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell, il a 17 ans et il est d'origine américaine. Il a une grande natte qui lui tombe sur le bas du dos et….

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vois de qui tu parles, dit le brun aux cheveux en bataille en rougissant un peu, mais quoi d'abord. Je le regardais mais ça ne veut rien dire.

-Tu le regardais ?redemanda Chang, au non mon cher dis plutôt que tu le dévorais des yeux. Même ses vêtements n'ont pas servit à grand-chose vu comment ton regard se faisait pénétrant, se moqua t-il encore.

-Bien qu'il faille quand même avoué que dès qu'il s'en est rendu compte il n'a fait qu'amplifier les choses.

Le japonais rougit encore un peu en se souvenant de la manière avec laquelle le jeune le touchait ou lui parlait. L'éclat qu'il y avait dans ses yeux amnétyste quand il le regardait. Ses sourires si doux et provocateurs le rendant irrésistible. Sa natte souple.

Ses lèvres si tentatrices, sa voix mélodieuse et envoûtante. Oui il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, le natté l'avait complètement charmé. Il avait été jusqu'à l'appelé par son prénom pour lui dirent au revoir, chose que le châtain ne c'était empressé de faire à son tour.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était resté silencieux le reste du trajet vers la maison, plonger dans ses réflexions. Ce n'est que lorsque Trowa sonna à la porte pour que l'on vienne leur ouvrir qu'il sortit de sa semi transe.

Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur un domestique qui, en les reconnaissant, se mit à crié :

-Monsieur, madame, les voilà !!! Ils sont de retour !! Ils sont là !!!Entrez messieurs, dit-il ensuite beaucoup plus calmement, mais à peine furent-ils rentrés que Madame Barton, ex Mademoiselle Kushrénada, leur tomba dessus une lueur d'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux bleu.

-Comment allez- vous ?demanda t-elle anxieusement, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?dit-elle encore en inspectant les adolescent sur toute leur couture, Dieu merci non vous êtes intacte.

-Ne vous inquiété pas mère nous somme saint et sauf. Nous n'avons pas une égratignure. Mais si vous voulez déplorer quelque chose, alors déplorer nos vêtements, déclara le brun à la mèche avec un petit sourire en coin face à l'attitude démesurément protectrice de sa mère.

-Trowa ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues idiotes. J'étais folle d'inquiétude.

-Je sais, pardonnez moi.

-Il n'y a plus d'inquiétude avoir Madame Barton, ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noir nous sommes vivant et je pense que c'est le principal. La dernière nommée lui sourit franchement.

La mère Barton est une femme de taille moyenne, 1 mètre 65. Son prénom est Véronique. Les traits, gracieux et fin de son visage, la faisaient paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était. Souvent il arrivait qu'on lui donne la trentaine alors quelle approche bientôt de la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux, contrairement ceux de son mari, était encore éclatant. Elle était coiffée d'un chou stricte et très serré. Sa fine taille faisait envie à pas mal de ses amies ou jeune fille du pays. Toujours fier, elle n'hésitait pas à rabaisser toute personne qui avait le malheur de contrecarrer ses plans ou de nuire à son image. Elle ferait tous pour les réduirent aux silence ou tous simplement les faire disparaître. C'est surtout son plus grand point commun avec son époux. Ils seraient près à éliminer n'importe qui pour la renommé la plus propre et sans tache. Mais si pour cela il fallait m'être sous terre l'un de leur propre enfant.

Etant sur qu'ils n'avaient rien, la maîtresse de maison repris ses habitudes d'aristocrate.

-Parfait, puisque vous allez bien, dit elle en arrangeant sa coiffure, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. Je suis exténuée. Je vais me reposer et nous en parlerons pour le repas de midi. En attendant, dit-elle encore en regardant dans air méprisable les habits des trois jeunes hommes, vous devriez prendre un bain. Vous ne sentez pas la rose et vos les haillons qui vous servent actuellement de vêtement ne sont pas dans les meilleurs des états. Sur ce je me retire, dit-elle tous sourire en partant en direction des escaliers qui menait au premier étage ou se trouvait les chambres. En passant elle ordonna froidement à un employer qui passait par la de préparer un bain pour les trois jeunes.

- C'est tout ? S'enquit Wufei quand la femme fut assez éloignée pour ne pas pouvoir l'entendre. Sans vouloir te vexer Barton, je crois bien que ta mère est un peu buttée sur les bords.

-Pas qu'un peu, répondit vaguement l'intéresser.

-Mais ton père, il n'est pas venu voir si nous allions bien, déclara Heero, c'est étrange je croyais qu'il serait arrivé même avant ta mère.

-Mes parents sont des êtres bien étranges. Vous l'apprendrez avec le temps.

-Oui, dit franchement le chinois, mais j'aurais tout de même cru qu'ils auraient été plus anxieux que ça.

Pour toute réponse le brun à la mèche leva un peu les épaules.

-Restez-vous parmi nous ?

-Effectivement.

-C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de te le dire, rajouta le japonais.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Pour l'instant allons plutôt suivre le conseille de ma mère et nous changer et surtout nous reposer.

Tous acceptèrent et empruntèrent le chemin qu'avait, il y a quelques minutes, emprunté madame Barton. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et chacun se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

_POV HEERO_

_Je rentre dans ma chambre, ferme la porte et mis adosse. À ce moment et seulement à celui la je me laisse aller. La fatigue peu facilement se voir sur mon visage d'habitude impassible. J'ai eu beau ne rien dire, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur. Cette journée est vraiment la pire de toute ma vie. Non elle n'est pas la pire. Elle avait simplement mal commencé. Oui, c'est ça car aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un ange. Duo. Cela peu paraître fou mais je pense à lui sans cesse. Son visage, ses yeux si rieux, ses lèvres. Je crois que je deviens fou. Un bon bain me ferait du bien. C'est surtout que je commence à avoir chaud._

_Je marche vers l'armoire ou toute mes affaire son déjà installés. J'attrape les premiers vêtements qui me passe sous la main, prend une serviette et rentre dans la salle d'eau. La baignoire est déjà remplie. Je glisse ma main dans le liquide inodore et transparent pour constater qu'il est encore chaud. Je me déshabille sans autre forme de procès et pénètre dedans. Je me sens si bien. J'attrape le gel douche vanille et m'en met partout .Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, dans la baignoire avec de la mousse sur l'eau et sur mon corps. Dans tous les cas quand j'en suis sortis il était pile poil l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Je m'habilla aussi vite que je pus et sortis en trombe de la chambre. En passant dans le couloir je m'aperçu que les chambre de Wufei et Trowa étaient ouverte et vide. Kuso. Je suis en retard. Je descends les escaliers aussi silencieusement qu'un chat mais aussi rapidement qu'une panthère. Je marche d'un pas rapide vers la salle à manger et quand j'y entre je reçois le regard accusateur de Madame Barton, celui hautain de son mari, interrogatif de leur fils et moqueur de Chang qui sait que j'ai des pannes de baignoire de temps en temps. Bref c'est sous une flopée d'yeux que je m'installe, le plus discrètement possible, à table. Je crois que c'est moi qu'il attendait car je vois quelque employé emmener le repas aussitôt que je m'assois. Ils nous servent puis déposent les plateaux sur la table et s'en vont vers la cuisine. Personnellement, j'ai toujours aimé leur uniforme. Noir. Nous commençons à manger dans un silence pesant. Des minutes passèrent avant que Véronique ne brise le silence._

-Alors, commença t-elle, racontez nous en détaille comment c'est passé cet embuscade.

Comme pour montrer son intérêt à la phrase le père de famille releva la tête de son assiette et regarda les trois plus jeunes.

-Et bien, commença leur fils, nous étions arrivé « Au bonheur de tous », nous somme sorti de la voiture et un veille homme, ivre je pense, nous à tout bonnement insulté, n'y tenant pas trop compte nous prirent, comme Heero, la direction du magasin. Mais avons été stoppé dans notre avancé par une bagarre qui éclata. Nos gardes allèrent donc séparer les bagarreurs mais les derniers cités étaient armés et ils ouvrirent le feu blessant plusieurs de nos hommes de main. Quand nous avons vu ceci, mes amis et moi sommes partis en courant mais d'autres hommes, sûrement de mèche avec les deux autres, nous suivaient déjà. Au bout d'un moment nous avons réussi à les semer et nous sommes caché dans un couloir sombre. Par chance ils sont passés sans même nous voir. Mais nous étions arrivé sans nous en rendre compte dans un quartier qui nous était inconnu. Nous étions perdu. Si il n'y avait eu ce garçon nous serions certainement encore dans ce quartier a nous demander comment en sortir.

-Un jeune ? Quel jeune homme, demanda la mère très curieuse de savoir a qui elle devait la vie de son fils.

-Un châtain avec une très longue natte, répondit le chinois, Duo, Duo maxwell. C'est Bien cela Yuy ?

Il n'hérita de la par du nommé Yuy qu'un regard noir.

-Oui c'est bien cela, lâcha quand il vit que tout étaient posé sur lui-même si certain se faisait moqueur

-Mère cela ne va pas ?questionna Trowa voyant le visage de sa mère devenir blême.

_FIN DE POV HEERO_

_POV VERONIQUE_

_Ce…Ce…Ce n'est pas…possible. Non j'ai du avoir mal entendu. Je ne peux pas le croire. Non. Non. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Pour toutes les personnes habitant dans cette ville, pourquoi mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il tombe sur son cousin ? Pourquoi ? Mon dieu et…et…si …si il le lui avait dit. Si ce va nu pied avait dit à Trowa la vérité ? Non il ne lui à pas. Non il ne là pas fait car sinon Tro m'en aurait déjà parler. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu que vais-je faire ?_

_Je jette un coup d'œil à mon mari qui me répond par un regard plus que noir, me faisant clairement comprendre que je devais me calmer au plus vite. Je reprends mon souffle que j'avais perdu sous le coup de la nouvelle. Allez, tu auras largement le temps de pleurer sur ton sort._

_FIN DE POV VERONIQUE _

-Oui sa va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle.

-Bien. Mais tu devrais te reposer maman.

-N'est pas d'inquiétude. Mais dis moi tu n'as pas emmener ce Duo pour que nous puissions le remercier, j'aurais t'en aimé le connaître, mentit-elle.

Son mari la regarda étonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui lança un regard lui disant de jouer le jeu avec elle. Il hocha légèrement la tête de façon positive.

-Ta mère à raison, émit son père, pourquoi ne la tu pas invité ?

-Je l'ai fait mais il a refusé l'invitation car il était attendu ailleurs.

-Dommage, dit le père.

Le reste du repas se passe en silence. Quand ils eurent finit chacun sortit de table et les trois amis partir ensemble. Ils décidèrent d'aller à la piscine de la maison ils passèrent donc par leur chambre avant d'aller derrière la demeure ou se trouvait l'endroit tant désiré.

Ils y restèrent toute la fin de la journée. Malgré tout l'effort qu'il faisait chacun savait que quelque chose tracassait le brun a la mèche. Quand ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la villa ils se retirèrent tous dans leur chambre respective.

_POV TROWA_

_Je sens qu'il a un truc__qui cloche. Ce midi ma mère m'a menti je le sais bien que je n'eu rien dit. Je ne crois pas à ses subits coups de fatigues. C'est trop louche. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je sors donc de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement et me dirige vers les escaliers. Mon dieu je l'ai ai déjà vu depuis ce matin. Je les descends pour la énième fois de ma triste vie. Quand j'arrive en bas, je prends le chemin menant au bureau de mes parents, je pense que c'est bien le seul endroit ou je peux les trouver à cette heure. Je marche d'un pas rapide. En arien de temps je me retrouve devant l'objet de mes recherches. La porte est ouverte. J'entends les bruits d'une conversation. Curieux, je m'avance un peu plus et j'écoute ce qu'ils disent._

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas Véronique.

-Mais bon sang pour toutes les personnes présentent dans ces rues pourquoi à t-il fallut qu'ils tombent sur lui ?

_Mais de qui parlent-ils ?_

-J'étais au même endroit que toi je rappelle.

-Je le sais Rodrigue, je n'ai pas de trou de mémoire.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?!!!!

-Alors que comptes tu faire ?

-Sur mon front il n'est pas écrit boite à idée je te signale.

-Pas la peine de sortir de tes griffes.

-Pour l'instant la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est faire tout notre possible pour que Trowa ne le revois jamais. Faire tout notre possible pour qu'il ne sache jamais que Duo Maxwell est son cousin.

_À SUIVRE_

Voila le troisième chapitre est bouclé mais avec beaucoup de retard quand même.

Duo- Ca tu la dis.

Shina- T'es rien demandé.

Duo- Ze boude.

Shina- Ba vas-y comme ça je pourrais dire les dernière phrase en paix .Hum hum. Donc si vous avez aimez ou mme détesté ce chapitre faite le moi savoir en me laissant une review .Bay


	4. Début de secret dévoilé

_Titre : _Secret Famille.

_Auteur :_ Shina alias Shirna.

_Disclaimer :_ La noël est passée, pas de G-Boys mon annive a suivit toujours rien. J'ai eu beau boudé, crier, pleurer ils n'ont pas voulu me les donner.

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur _: Sorry pour le retard mais j'avais trop la flème de commencer le nouveau chapitre.

_Réponse au review :_

_Florinoir :_ Ca tu la dit. Ce que la branche à Dudule a fait pour se faire jeter ? Mais si je te le dis se ne sera plus la peine de lire le chapitre alors non je te le dirais po. Lol. Mici pour ta review

_SECRET FAMILLE_

_POV TROWA_

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas Véronique.

-Mais bon sang pour toutes les personnes présentent dans ces rues pourquoi à t-il fallut qu'ils tombent sur lui ?

_Mais de qui parlent-ils ?_

-J'étais au même endroit que toi je rappelle.

-Je le sais Rodrigue, je n'ai pas de trou de mémoire.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?!!!!

-Alors que comptes tu faire ?

-Sur mon front il n'est pas écrit boite à idée je te signale.

-Pas la peine de sortir de tes griffes.

-Pour l'instant la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est faire tout notre possible pour que Trowa ne le revois jamais. Faire tout notre possible pour qu'il ne sache jamais que Duo Maxwell est son cousin.

_Quoi ?J'ai… dû mal entendre .Duo…Duo…est mon cousin ? Duo Maxwell est mon cousin. Mon Dieu. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Pourquoi ne m'a t-on jamais parler de lui ?Et surtout pourquoi Duo habite-il dans les quartiers pauvre ? Si il était vraiment mon cousin il habiterait dans cette rue ou dans une autre tout aussi bien fréquenter, mais non il vit dans cet endroit ou la seule loi qui existe est celle du plus fort. Je suis complètement perdu…Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je viens de recevoir la plus belle claque de toute ma vie. Je sens mes genoux flancher. J'ai comme un nœud _

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Véronique mais la question est comment ?

-Comment ça comment ? dit-elle en le toisant.

-Et bien oui ma très chère. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas empêcher Trowa de sortir par ce que pour ne pas qu'il le revoit c'est la seule solution. La femme détourna la tête et grogna.

-Nous voila dans de beau drap, continua t-il, et tout cela à cause de toi !!

-À cause de moi ?!! Mais tu deviens fou ma parole, s'emporta la maîtresse de maison, je n'ai pas tenu Trowa par la main pour le faire rencontrer cet abruti de va nu pied tout de même !!!!

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là Véronique !! Ne joue pas les idiotes, ça ne te va pas du tout !

-Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse !! J'aurais été la première à être soupçonnée .Et d'ailleurs j'ai essayée

-Tu dis m'importe quoi !! Beaucoup de membre de nos famille voulaient qu'ils disparaissent !!!.

- J'admets que plusieurs personnes dans notre entourage voulaient sa mort mais j'ai été la seule à lui faire des menaces en public. Et puis ça m'aurait rapporté quoi ? Des années de ma vie à croupir en prison. Non merci ça va très bien comme ça !!

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'il aurait suffit d'acheter le juge et tout aurait été réglé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fait tuer quelqu'un. Et si tu l'avais fait on ne serait pas dans cette salade car ce gosse ne serait jamais né.

-Et pourquoi tu ne la pas fais toi-même ??!Hein ?!!Pourquoi ?!!!Ce n'est pas à moi de me taper tout les sale boulot que monsieur trouve trop dangereux pour le faire lui-même !!!! Je ne suis pas ton torchon !!!!!

-Je n'ai jamais di une chose pareille !!!!

-À oui ?!! Et bien tu agis tout comme !!!!!!Il faut que tu sois vraiment impliqué pour t'en mêler !!!Tout comme lors de la mort de Roger et l'enfant !!!!!

-Pourquoi a chaque fois que nous avons une dispute faute t-il que tu parles de lui ?!!! Tu regrettes c'est ça ?!!!!! Et en plus cet enfant n'est pas mort je te signale !!!!!!!!!

-Je te savais parfois idiot mais à ce point je ne l'imaginais même pas !!!!!!Mais bien sur que non je ne regrettes pas !!!!! C'était une grave erreur de ma par c'est tout !!! Mais tu es toujours jaloux de lui-même si il est mort !!!

_C'en est trop. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je m'en vais en courant traversant, en sans inverse, tout le chemin que j'avais fait pour arriver devant cette porte. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois arrivé dans chambre, à bout de souffle. La, je m'appuis contre la porte et je repense à tout ce que j'ai entendu. La mort de ce Roger auquel mes parents sont sûrement mêlés. Mais surtout à Duo .Duo est mon cousin. Je m'avance vers mon lit et m'y laisse tomber et pour la première fois en 17 ans de vie je pleure._

_FIN DE POV TROWA_

-Ca suffit mais ça suffit !!! Rodrigue respira bruillament et ce laissa tomber dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils se trouvant dans le bureau. Nous disputer ne servira à rien. Il a rencontré Duo il a rencontré point trait. Revenir sur le passer ne nous mènera à rien.

-Oui. Et pour l'instant la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre et voir comment ça se passe.

_POV TROWA_

_5 minutes. 5 minutes que je pleure. Pas de peine mais de rage, de honte et de dégoût. Je pleure à ne plus pouvoir m'en arréter .Je savais mes parents capable du meilleur comme du pire mais la ça dépasse largement ce que j'avais pensé. Mais la question qui me turlupine le plus est pourquoi ?Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien. Cette question me harcèle. Et je sais qu'elle ne me laissera en paix que lorsque j'aurais trouvé la réponse. J'ai du pleurer très fort car malgré le faite que ma tête soit enfouit dans les draps je vois Mélissa ma femme de chambre et nourrisse d'enfance vient voir ce qu'il m'arrive._

_-_ Trowa ?Mais qu'es ce qui t' arrives ?Pourquoi pleures-tu ?me dit-elle visiblement inquiète de me voir ainsi.

-MélissaMélissa, dis moi si c'est vrai , lui dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras lorsqu'elle fut assise sur le lit

-Mais quoi Trowa ? Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

-Dis moi si il est mon cousin, dis moi si c'est une blague ou la vérité. Dis le moi je t'en supplie ,demandais-je encore.

-Avant toute chose calme toi et raconte moi tout. Car je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais il faut que je sache de quoi tu parles.

_Alors je lui raconte tout. De l'attenta jusqu'à notre arrivé, mes amis et moi, devant le portail de la maison et du moment où je suis sortis de ma chambre au moment où j'y suis de nouveau entré effondré. Mais le plus étonnant fut sa réaction. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise par ce que je lui apprenait. Elle semblait résigné voir même heureuse. Ne pouvant plus tenir je lui demande comment elle peut digérer tous ce que je venais de lui dire sans être mme un peu attristé. Sa réponse me laissa sans voix._

-Il fallait s'y attendre.

-Comment ça il fallait s'y attendre ? La c'est a mon tour de ne rien comprendre, dis-je en me détachant d'elle pour croisé ses yeux noisette, explique toi s'il te plait.

-Tes parents font peu être parti des personnes les plus respectées de ce pays mais ils n'on sont as pour autant les personnes les plus pur.

-Comment cela ?

-Tes parents ont fait des chose inimaginables tu sais ?

-Dis moi tout Mélissa .J'en ai assez de vivre dans les non dit et les mensonges.

-Pour commencer je vais répondre à ta question de départ. Oui .Duo Maxwell est bel et bien ton cousin. Il est le fils de la petite sœur de ta mère. Soit le fils de ta tante.

-Pourquoi….

-Laisse moi finir. Ta tante, Hélène, était une belle femme. Bien plus belle que ta mère. Et la dernière nommée la toujours jalousée pour cela. Tous les hommes de bon parti la voulaient pour épouse, la courtisant sans relâche. Mais elle, elle les repoussaient gentiment car elle n'aimait pas la violence sous quelque forme soit elle. Hors un jour, elle décida de partir en vacance en Amérique, un pays qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Ses parents lui donnèrent leurs accords sans la moindre hésitation et son aînée fut folle de rage. Elle partie donc pour ce pays donc elle avait tant rêvé et y découvrit l'amour. Elle écrivit une lettre à ses parent pour les informer de son futur retour et pour leur dirent qu'elle leur présenteraient son fiancé. Les parents étaient ravis. Ils préparèrent tout pour accueillir les jeunes amoureux .Ils croyaient qu'elle avait trouver l'amour dans les bras de l'un de ces bon parti Américain. Quel ne fut pas le scandale le jour de venu quand ils virent arriver à la place beau jeune fortuné Anglais qu'ils attendaient ils virent entrer un homme simplement habillé de seconde classe. Sa mère en fit un arrêt cardiaque et mourut trois jours plus tard. Son mari, à partir de ce jour ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il mangeait peu et sortait rarement de sa chambre. On le retrouva un matin mort, lui aussi, sur son lit. Il c'était donné la mort en avalant plusieurs médicament. On enterra le pauvre homme à coté de sa femme pour un repos éternelle. Depuis ce fut ta mère qui prit la succession de la famille Kushrénada. Elle demanda alors à sa sœur cadette de quitter Maxwell son fiancer. Hélène refusa catégoriquement. Alors l'insulta et lui dit qu'elle ruinait la renommer de a famille pour un pauvre qui ne lui rapporterais rien. Elle alla jusqu'à la menacer de mort au beau milieu de la rue pleine de passant. Un autre jour Véronique menaça encore sa sœur de la mettre a la pore de la maison si elle ne quittait pas son fiancé et pour la première fois on vu Hélène en colère. Elle était rouge comme une fraise et criait qu'elle en avait assez des menaces constante et perpétuelle de son aîné .Elle dit d'ailleurs a celle si d'aller voir en Pologne si elle y était et qu'elle préférait partir sur le champ avec son aimé plutôt que de devoir le quitter . Elle allait le faire mes elle eu un malaise et s'évanouit.

_Je n'écoutais pas ses paroles. Non. En faite je les buvais. J'avais une soif. Une très grande soif. Mais pas une soif d'eau ou de jus. Une soif de savoir. J'étais en train de découvrir la vérité sur ma famille. Une vérité lourde et dégoûtante. Plus elle en disait, plus je me trouvais être répugner par mon nom et par ma mère. Mon cœur se serrait quand j'entendais la méchanceté dont elle faisait par .Ma pauvre tante je trouve qu'elle a pris bien du temps pour réagir. _

-On appela un médecin qui l'ausculta et dit qu'elle était enceinte, continua Mélissa, l'aînée en fit une jaunisse. Il fut décidé qu'Hélène resterait dans la maison tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un endroit ou loger et que son amant n'eu pas de travaille. Les amoureux restèrent encore 1 mois dans la propriété puis s'en allèrent habiter je ne sais trop ou. Depuis lors le nom de Hélène fut raillé de la liste de la famille Kushrénada. Ils vécurent heureux pendant deux ans. Malheureusement Véronique décida de se venger. Car même si sa sœur sortait avec un va nu pied comme elle l'appelait, cela n'empêchait pas les homme de haute classe de continuer à la courtiser. Elle engageât donc un tueur et lui ordonna de tuer sa cadette. Celui-ci faillit a sa mission car au moment ou il tirait le jeune Maxwell se plaça devant elle pour l'embrasser et prit la balle en pleine tête. Il mourut sur le coup. Il fut alors dit que c'était sûrement l'œuvre de l'un de tous ses prétendant jaloux et l'on oublia l'affaire. Après cela on entendit plus jamais parler de Hélène. Tout ce que je sais c'est que son première enfant s'appel Solo et le deuxième Duo. Voila tu connaît toute l'histoire. Enfin en partie.

-Mercie Mélissa, dis-je en essuyant les dernières larmes qui parlait dans le coin de mes yeux, merci beaucoup. Mais pourquoi dis-tu en partie ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais volontairement pas dis ? Elle me fis un petit sourire triste et se leva.

-Mon enfant. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

-Je veux tous savoir, répondis-je en me levant aussi, tu entends tous.

-N'insiste pas Trowa tu n'en saura pas plus car moi non plus je n'en sais pas plus. Je regarda encore une fois ses deux yeux noisette et accepta

-Très bien je te crois.

-Bien. Maintenant tu devrais dormir. Tu dois être fatigué après cette journée.

-Oui, je sui fatigué. Mais je sais d'avance que ce soir je ne trouverais pas le sommeil_. Elle me lance un regard triste. Et s'en va en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. _

_Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je réfléchis. A quoi ? A moi. A mon enfance bercé d'illusion et de belle parole pour cacher tout les défaut existant dans cette famille. Mais il manque quelque chose. Qui est Roger ? Et cet enfant de qui s'agit-il ? J'arrête de penser car une migraine affreuse vient me donner un mal de tête insupportable. Je me remet finalement debout et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je n'en sort qu'une demie heure plus tard et rentre directement sous ma couette. Je m'endors sous le poids de la fatigue._

_Je sens les raillons du soleil sur ma joue m'indiquant que le jour était présent depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais me disant surtout que je n'avais pas tiré les rideaux hier soir. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir du lit. Pourquoi ? Peu être par peur de me rendre compte que tout ce qui a été dit hier soir n'est pas fau mal la stricte vérité. Je m'extirpe finalement de mes drap et reste assis sur le lit. Je pense encor a hier. D'ailleurs comment ne pas y penser ? Comment ne pas penser a l'histoire de votre famille quand elle est aussi écoeurante ? L'ignorer ?Non, c'est impossible .Elle vous harcèle. Elle est marquée dans votre cerveau au fer rouge. Je me lève complètement du lit entre dans la salle d'eau je remplis la baignoire d'eau tiède et mis allonge. Pendant, je ne sais combien de temps, je reste dans cette eau ne pensant a rien, faisant le vide dans ma tête. Ah. Je suis fatigué et pourtant je viens a peine de me réveiller. Foutu vie._

_FIN DE POV TROWA _

Le jeune homme sortis de l'eau qu'il trouvait si relaxante. Il se sécha, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Il erra un moment dans le couloir avant de se décider à ouvrir une porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il regarda à l'intérieur pour constater que celle-ci était vide. Il en profita pour regarder l'heure.

-10 heures 30 !Dit-il lui-même surpris par son réveille tardif .C'est normale que Wufei ne soit plus dans sa chambre. Je dois être le dernier à mettre levé aujourd'hui.

Il referma la porte et pris la direction des escaliers qu'il descendit en courant. Il ne vit personne dans le hall. Il alla voir si Yuy et Chang déjeunaient dans la salle à manger et les y trouva sauf qu'il ne déjeunait pas mais parlait entre eux. Il s'avança et s'assit sur la première chaise libre qu'il vit.

-Alors Barton ? Tu à une de c'est mine. On dirait que tu as vue un fantôme.

-J'aurais encore préféré en voir un Wu et quand vas-tu enfin te décider à arrêter de nous appeler par nos nom de famille ?

-Je n'en sais rien Barton tu le sais très bien. C'est une habitude familiale.

-Que t'est-il donc arrivé pour que tu préfère voir un fantôme à autre chose ?demanda Heero .Pour toute réponse Trowa soupira fortement.

-Avoir comment il réagit ça doit être assez important.

-Tu as parfaitement raison Wufei, dit le principal concerné.

-Alors que t'arrive t-il ?redemanda le japonais.

-Duo….Duo Maxwell est mon cousin, lâcha d'un coup le français. Ses amis le regardèrent avec de grand yeux.

-Ah ah ah ah, rit ironiquement le chinois, maintenant qu'on a bien rigolé tu peux nous dire ce que tu as ?

-C'est la stricte vérité Wufei. Duo Maxwell est véritablement mon cousin et de sang qui plus est.

-Comment cela se peut-il ?

-Très simple 'ro .Sa mère est la sœur de la mienne.

-Attend une minute tu veux. Tu viens comme ça et tu nous annonces subitement que Maxwell est ton cousin ?

-Exactement Chang.

-Mais tu te fous éperdument de notre gueule ou quoi ?! dit le chinois en s'emportant un peu, tu crois que l'on va te croire ? Et d'ailleurs d'où tiens-tu cet information ?

-Je ne vois aucun problème a tout vous raconter mais a la condition que tu te calme, demanda calmement Trowa.

Le garçons au yeux noir lança un regard a celui au yeux colbat et se calma.

-Vas-y Barton nous t'écoutons.

-Très bien. J'ai appris par la bouche même de mes parents que Duo était mon cousin.

-Il te l'on dit comme sa ?questionna Heero.

-Non. Ils ne savent même pas que je suis au courant. J'ai surpris une de leur conversation hier soir et je l'ai découvert.

-Tu vas leur faire savoir que tu es au courant ?

-Sûrement pas 'ro. Ils ne veulent pas que je le revois alors si je leur dit que je suis au courant, je suis bon pour un allé directe au Maroc.

-Tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu.

-Et si je te disais, mon cher Wufei, qu'elle a voulut tuer sa sœur ? Tu penserais toujours que j'en rajoute ?Le chinois ne sut quoi répondre.

-Euh .. et bien..

-Que compte tu faire ? demanda encore le Japonais.

-Le revoir . Dans les plus bref délais.

-Quand ?dit le chinois.

-La semaine prochaine.

-Pourrons t'accompagner ?

-Veux tu m'accompagner ou revoir mon cousin 'ro ? Le dit 'ro rougit violemment.

-Je vais etre franc. Je dirais que c'est pour les deux raisons.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOH !!dirent en même temps Trowa et Wufei.

_SEPT JOURS PLUS TARD._

-Vous êtes sur de vouloir déjà retourner faire des courses ? Votre dernière attaque est encore récente je trouve.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter mère, dit le français, nous n'allons pas au même endroit. Nous serons prudent je te le promt .

-Très bien comme vous voudrez. Bonne journée.

-Merci Madame Barton.

-Merci Madame Barton.

-Merci mère. A se soir.

Les jeunes hommes montèrent dans la voiture qui parti quelques secondes plus tard.

-Crois-tu qu'ils le croiseront Rodrigue ?

-Il y a de très faible chance que oui .Mais très faible soit-elle elle existe toujours.

_DANS LA VOITURE._

-Maintenant que nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser de tes parents, explique moi comment allons nous faire pour débarrasser de nos gardes du corps.

-Wufei a raison. Surtout que maintenant leurs nombres ont doublé.

-Très simple. Nous rentreront a « _Eau de vie » _vous savez ce grand magasin qui comporte plusieurs sortie ?

Hochement de tête des deux autres.

-Nous allons y entrer et comme vous le savez toutes personnes armé est interdit d'entré. Donc les gardes resteront dehors.

-Mais de ce cas ils voudrons se mettre poster devant toutes les issues.

-Et c'est la que nous servirons nos pieds Heero. Dès que nous serons entré il faudra nous précipiter vers la sortie opposer.

-Très bien. Nous ferons comme tu la dis, conclut le chinois.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait nos trois amis se gara devant le magasin cité ci-dessus . Ils en sortirent d'un pas rapide et déterminé et s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse. Les dés étaient lancés.

_POV HEERO._

_Nous pénétrons dans l'établissement et marchons pendant exactement 5 secondes avant de se mettre a courir comme des fous. Nous bousculons toutes personnes se trouvant sur notre chemin sans prendre le temps de nous excuser. Par une des grandes baie vitrée je vois que certain gardes sont déjà en place. Mes compagnons l'ayant remarquer aussi accélèrent l'allure. Nous sortons finalement du magasin sans arrêter notre course. Nous engouffrons dans une grande rue nous arrêtons enfin pour reprendre notre souffle.Gagné._

_FIN DE POV HEERO._

-Nous avons réussit a les semer mais maintenant il nous restent a retrouver ton cousin.

-Je me suis un peu renseigné sur son compte Wu. Et il paraîtrait que tout les Lundi il joue, de 9 heures a 11 heures au basket avec quelques amis a lui au Strone Overse.

Le japonais regarda sa montre.

-9 heures 30. Nous avons largement le temps d'y arriver.

-Alors mettons-nous en route.

Ils partirent d'un pas de vif vers l'endroit cité. Ils y arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard. C'était en faite un grand espace sur lequel l'on avait construit environs 10 terrain de basket. Ils commencèrent a longer le grillage tout en cherchant leur homme. Ils le trouvèrent sur le quatrième terrain .

-Le voici, dit Heero.

-Il joue vachement bien, renchéri Wufei.

-Ouai. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse ? coupa Trowa. DUO !! DUO !!!

Le jeune homme appelé se retourna pour voir qui pouvait bien l'interpeller ainsi. Quand il vit de qui il s'agissait il fit un signe des mains dans leur direction,dit quelques mots à un de ses camarades et vint rejoindre nos trois amis. Il pris une bouteille d'eau en passant près d'un des bancs et passa de l'autre coté de la grille. Quand il fut a leur auteur il dit en souriant :

-Salut les mecs ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici ? Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais nous ne sommes pas venue pour ça, répondit sérieusement le français.

-À oui ? Et pourquoi alors, demanda l'américain en buvant et gorgée d'eau.

-Pour parler du fait que tu es mon cousin. Voila pourquoi.

La bouteille d'eau tomba au sol. Le seule mots qui traversa l'esprit de Duo fut :**_ Merde_**

****

_A SUIVRE _

Enfin j'ai bouclé ce chapitre j'en avais marre. Lol.

Shina –Alors vous en penser quoi ?

Duo- Je revois mon Hee-chan youpiiiiiiiiiii

Heero- Mouai pas mal.

Trowa- Je sens que ce qu'il me manque a découvrir est encore pire que ce que je sais déjà.

Wufei : Pour l'instant je n'ai rien a dire.

Quatre (oui il existe) : POURQUOI JE N'AIS TOUJOURS PAS APPARU DANS CETTE FICS ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shina :Ba reste zen Quatchou. Si tout se passe bien tu vas apparaître au chapitre 5. Content ?

Quatre : Oui c'est déjà mieux

Shina : oki. Bon si vous avez aimé on même détesté cette fic faite le moi savoir en me laissant une review. Kisu bay.


	5. Petite escapade

_Titre : _Secret Famille.

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna.

_Disclaimer : _ J'ai manifesté pendant des mois et des mois, j'ai fais une grève de la faim et j'ai suppliée les créateurs de ces beau bishôs mais à chaque fois la réponse a été négative. Ouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Gomen gomen gomen. Vraiment je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps a pondre ce chapitre mais entre les cours ma mère et ma sœur qui se battent pour l'ordi j'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait ce chapitre plus grand que les autres( du moins je crois Lol).

Miraculeux mais vrai. Quatchou apparaît enfin de ce chapitre. Après bien des demande vous allez enfin pouvoir le voir (ou plutot le lire mdr) Bon lecture !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Shalimar33 :_ C'est vrai ? Tu trouves cette fic super ? youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie (saute partout comme une malade) miciii . Pour le nouveau chap je penses que tu as déjà lu le 4 . Je tenais a m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu a ta review dans ce chapitre. Mais quand je l'ais mis en ligne je n'ai pas regarder si j'avais eu de nouveau message. Gomen ne. Moi aussi je suis une fan incontesté du 1x2 alors tu peux etre sur qu'ils seront ensemble. Lol. Arigato pour ta review.

_Florinoir : _Lol. Moi aussi ça m'arrive parfois. Voir même souvent .mdr. Oui ils sont complètement pété du cerveau. Et ce n'est pas encore finit attend de lire la suite et après tu ne voudras même plus voir le nom de la mère de Tro. Lol. Merci pou ta review.

_Kittyval : _Oui enfin surtout.Lol. Ba Quatchou devrait apparaître dans ce chapitre si tout se passe bien. Mais avec moi au commande c'est dur à dire. Thank pour ta review.

_Lucy-Hp _: Ba voici la suite. Gomen ne si tu trouves que j'ai pris du temps pour la mettre en ligne. Mais non mon Tro –tro va pas rester tout seul et Quatchou lui il devrait apparaître dans ce chapitre si tout se passe bien. Moi aussi j'aime le voir heureux et amoureux de …Niak niak niak. Se serait trop facile lol. Arigato pour ta review.

_Hina Maxwell : _Désolé de vous laisser sur votre faim mais si je le faisais po je crois que personne ne lirais cette fic vu que les chapitre serais surdimensionné. Lol.

_SECRET FAMILLE_

-Salut les mecs ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici ? Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais nous ne sommes pas venue pour ça, répondit sérieusement le français.

À oui ? Et pourquoi alors, demanda l'américain en buvant et gorgée d'eau.

-Pour parler du fait que tu es mon cousin. Voila pourquoi.

La bouteille d'eau tomba au sol. Le seule mots qui traversa l'esprit de Duo fut :**_ Merde_**

_POV DUO_

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit et encore merde. Qu'est ce que je dois faire. A vrai dire je n'est qu'une seule et unique envie à se moment précis : C'est de me mettre à courir ! Je ne sais pas ou mais le plus important c'est que se soit loin d'ici. Car j'ai bien l'impression que les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à me tomber dessus_._ Je dois vraiment faire une tête de mort par ce que Trowa me demande si je me sens bien. C'est vrai qu'avec les yeux grand ouvert et mon air perdu je dois pas être beau a voir. Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire. Finir le travaille que sa mère a commencé ou se lier avec moi et m'accepter. Si je sais à quoi m'attendre avec cette veille mégère avec lui se n'est pas le cas. Il ne laisse pas paraître ses émotions un peu comme mon beau brun qui se tient à coté de Trowa. Il a de ces yeux. J'ai l'impression de m'y noyer. Et se corps…Je crois que je m'éloigne du sujet d'origine. Je me reprends un peu et je lui demande :_

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Je l'ai entendu de la bouche de mes parents.

-Il te l'on dit comme ça ? Au pif ? le questionnais-je étonné

-A vrai dire, ils ne savent même pas que je suis au courant. Sinon crois –tu que je serais présent aujourd'hui ?

-Tu marque un point .

-Au faite Duo, tu joues drôlement bien au basket, dit Heero qui n'avait rien dis jusqu'alors, tu étais dans un club ?

-Qui ? Moi ?le châtain eu un petit rire amerça aurait été avec joie que j'aurais intégré un club mais pour nous les pauvres toutes les portes sont fermé. Y compris celle qui ont un rapport avec le jeu.

-C'est injuste.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Wu mais qu'es qu'on peu faire nous contre l'inégalité des classes ?_dis-je tristement en m'appuyant sur le grillage et levant les yeux au ciel_, rien .Alors on la ferme et on s'y fait.

-Vous devriez manifester, dit encore le chinois.

-Manifester d'accord ,r_épondis-je en le regardant, _mais manifester contre qui ? Contre l'Etat ? La seule chose qu'on va y gagner c'est le visage en sang et un séjour derrière les barreaux. Non ça ne vaut pas le coup. Et puis c'est pas comme si on ne pouvait s'amuser nul par. Y a ici . Et ça nous va comme ça.

-Tu as 17 ans mais tu es bien plus raisonnable que certain, déclara le japonais. C'est rare.

-Merci 'ro. Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Et s'en est un.

Trowa et Wufei se lancèrent un regard étonné. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le jeune homme aux yeux colbat faisait un compliment. Pour tout dire il n'en faisait quasiment jamais. L'américain lui lança un regard doux et tendre auquel il s'empressa de répondre. Les deux autres se sentant un peu oublier décidèrent de se faire remarquer.

-Hum, hum, fit Trowa, on ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Pas du tout.

-Hn. Duo eu un petit sourire en coin puis demanda :

-Mais au faite, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire Tro.

-Et bien, j'ai passé 17 ans de ma vie sans savoir que j'avais un cousin alors maintenant que je le sais je compte bien en profiter.

-Quoi ? Mais tu veux que tes parents t'étranglent ma parole.

-Soit tu dis peu être vrai cousin mais je prends le risque. Et sache que je ne te lâcherais pas.

-Barton à raison Maxwell. Et nous non plus nous ne te lâcherons pas. En particulier Yuy. _Je vois Heero lui lancer un regard noir. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. _

-Merci les gars. Et moi qui pensais que vous m'insulteriez. Je me suis trompé.

-Nous n'avions aucun intérêt a faire ça Duo, lui répondit posément Trowa.

-Et tu nous faisais visiter le coin, proposa le japonais, personnellement je n'ai jamais pus venir ici autrement quand voiture donc je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de pouvoir m'y promener.

-Bonne idée. Tu veux bien nous servir de guide cousin ?

-Avec plaisir. Venez, dit l'américain en commençant a marcher, je vais vous montrer le parc. Il est vraiment très beau depuis qu'il l'on refait.

-Nous te suivons, déclara Wufei .Les autres en firent de même.

_Finalement, j'ai eu tord de m'inquiéter. Il ne m'a pas rejeté au contraire il m'aime bien. Ses amis aussi je crois. Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas comme ses parents. Cela aurait été dommage. _

_FIN DE POV DUO_

Les quatre jeunes avancèrent joyeusement tous en parlant. Surtout le natté. Le français l'écoutait, le chinois était en extase devant son bavardage et le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille se noyait dans sa vois douce et mélodieuse. Ils arrivèrent devant le parc 5 minutes plus tard. Et le châtain avait raison. Il était somptueux. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbre avec un banc installer en bas de chacun pour pouvoir s'asseoir a l'ombre. L'herbe, bien entretenu, donnait envie de se rouler dedans. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes sorte allant jusqu'au rose. Cet endroit représentait la sérénité elle-même, la paix voir l'amour. Ils s'appuyèrent sur la petite barrière de bois.

-Je dois admettre que tu as raison Duo, dit Wufei c'est magnifique.

-Hn .

-Tu pourrais être plus expressif 'ro.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le dit 'ro pour voir sa réaction. Mais celui-ci resta de marbre. Regardant calmement l'espace vert. Pour la première fois son visage était détendu et serin. Il ne portait plus son masque d'impassibilité. Il ferma les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier le vent qui lui caressait le visage.

-Je crois que même si il n'est pas expressif c'est lui qui apprécie le plus, murmura l'américain. Les deux autres approuvèrent de la tête.

Ils restèrent laà regarder les passant et a admirer la beauté des lieux pendant plus d'une heure. Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger. Ils se sentaient bien la où ils étaient. Personne ne disait mot. Même le châtain pourtant de nature bavarde. Ce fut tout de même lui qui brisa le silence qui c'était installé.

-Dites. Ca vous dirait que je vous présente à mes amis ?

Les trois autres s'entre regardèrent comme pour se consulter du regard.

-Pourquoi pas, déclara Trowa après un moment.

-Ok, alors let's go !

Ils partirent de nouveaux laissant avec une pointe de regret le parc. Plus ils avançaient et plus les rues étaient désertes. Les magasin de vêtement ou de chaussure avaient fait place a de veille maison abandonné et délabré. Les trois fortuné le remarquèrent mais ce fut Wufei qui demanda :

-Pourquoi les rues sont elles vident tous d'un coup ?

-Oh pas de soucis a avoir c'est normale. Cet endroit n'est pas vraiment fréquenté, répondit simplement le natté.

-Attends ! Je connais cette avenue. C'est la ou….

-Bingo Heero. C'est la ou on c'est rencontré tous les quatre.

-C'est pour cela que tu nous as fait passer par ici Duo ?

-Non Tro. En vérité c'est un raccourci pour ne pas avoir a faire tous le trajet. Ce serais trop long. Nous sommes bientôt arrivé.

Le natté avait dit vrai puisque cinq minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans une rue ou il y avait de nouveau de nombreuse personne. On pouvait voir des mères courant derrière leur enfant qui s'enfuyaient a toute vitesse. Des adolescents fleuretant et de jeune couple se promenant. Tout cela était normal mais ce qui surpris Barton, Chang et Yuy c'est que certain couple étaient homosexuelle et que cela ne semblait déranger personne. Jamais, oh grand jamais dans le monde ou ils vivaient leur entourage n'aurait accepté une chose pareille.

-L'homosexualité n'est pas un problème ici, dit l'américain qui avait vu leurs trouble, on ne se fera jamais insulté pour ça. Tous simplement par ce qu'ici on a compris que ce n'est pas par ce qu'on n'est un homme qui en aime un autre ou une femme qui en aime une autre que l'on est différent pour autant. On reste toujours humain et c'est ça le plus important. Je suis moi-même homo et j'en suis fier.

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte une lueur de bonheur éclaira le regard du japonais.

-J'aimerais tant que se soit pareille partout, lâcha doucement Trowa.

-Moi aussi cousin moi aussi. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Tant que certain nous considérerons comme des animaux ou des bêtes sans dignité ça n'avancera pas.

Wufei fit un sourire franc a Duo. Signe qu'il aimait sa façon de penser.

-Bon venez. On ne va pas rester la toute la journée.

-Et ou allons nous ?

-Au Strik food. C'est la que sont les autres.

Ils recommencèrent leur progression. Bientôt ils entrèrent dans un centre de restauration rapide. Les trois échappés virent le natté regarder un peu partout avant de faire un signe des mains a plusieurs jeunes qui se trouvant dans un coin du restaurant à rigoler. Ceux-ci lui répondirent de la même façon.

-Amène toi Duo ! lui cria un blond au cheveux lâché lui tombant sur les épaules.

Ils allèrent rejoindre le petit groupe.

-Salut les mecs, dit le châtain quand il fut a leur hauteur, alors quoi de neuf ?

-Ba pour nous rien du tout, répondit encore le blond, mais pour toi c'est pas le cas a ce que je vois.

-Ouai c'est vrai Dudule. Tu nous présentes pas ?ajouta une brune au yeux bleu, c'est pas simpa de ta part ça.

-Hé ho du calme la. Ils sont justes des amis.

-Et oui et moi je suis la sainte vierge, ricana une autre brune aux yeux bleus foncés.

-Ca même un aveugle ni croirait pasémis le blond soulevant le rire de c'est camarades.

-Oh sa va Solo. On t'avait rien demandé ! répliqua la concernée.

-Dis plutôt que c'est la vérité Noin, rajouta la première brune.

-Oh toi la chipie la ferme.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est sœur Noinnoin chérie.

Et se fut repartis pour un autre éclat de rire.

-Tu me le payeras Hilde.

-Pas de problème grande sœur. Mais je peux te payer en liquide ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Dans ce cas. Hilde pris sa timbale d'eau et la vida sur la tête de son aînée. Par chance pour cette dernière le verre était quasiment vide Les ries reprirent de plus belle .Même les trois nouveaux arrivés et distant, d'habitude réservé se surprirent a apprécier la blague et a aimer les amis de Duo. La fin de la journée promettait d'être longue.

-Aller frangin, se reprit le blond, qui sont c'est beaux apollons ?

-Alors je vous présente Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton. Wufei, Heero et Trowa je vous présente Noin, Hilde et Solo...Mais qu'es ce que tu as s'lo ?

Le blond venait tout simplement de recracher la limonade qu'il venait de boire.

-Tro.. Trowa Barton ? dit –il encore sous le choque.

-Oui, c'est moi, dit l'interrogé en avançant d'un pas.

-Le Trowa de la …

-Oui, effectivement. C'est bien moi, répondit encore le jeune home a la mèche.

-Wouaw. C'est …comment dire …strange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, dit le frère du natté gêné, tu n'es pas comme eux.. Tu es .. différent.

-Ce n'est pas par ce que je suis leur fils que je dois pareille tu sais.

Tout le monde écoutait la conversation avide de savoir. Bien que les deux brunes n'y comprennent pas grand-chose cela ne les empêchaient pas d'écouter comme les trois autres.

-Oui bien sur, je le sais mais … Enfin l'important n'est pas ce que je pensais mais ce que tu es. Bienvenue dans la bande les gars.

-Merci, dirent en cœur les concernés.

-Asseyez vous les mecs on va pas vous manger, les taquina Hilde, du moins pas tout de suite .

-Franchement ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part d'une mangeuse d'homme comme toi .

-Oh n'en rajoute pas le blondinet. Je te signale que t'es pas mieux que moi voir pire a certain moment.

Le blondinet en question pris une jolie teinte cramoisie.

-Ouuuuuuuh. Mais c'est qu'il est mignon quand il rougit, se moqua Noin.

Elle eu pour la cause un regard noir.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie, coupa Duoça vous dirait d'aller au parc d'attraction cette aprèm ?

-Ouai bonne idée Dul. On pourrait emmener le reste de la bande. Et puis se serais une sorte d'accueille pour les nouveaux venu, dit l'ainée des deux brunes en regardant nos trois amis.

-Et se serait pas mal c'est vrai, renchérie Soloça vous dit ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Chang pour tous.

-Alors let's go.

Les sept jeunes se levèrent et sortirent du fast food, on sans avoir payer au paravent ce que les premiers occupant avaient consommé.

-On va chercher Quatre et après on passera prendre Zech et Zack, lâcha le blond.

Au nom de Zack Duo regarda par réflexe c'est trois nouveaux amis. Sans doutes par peur de leur réaction. Mais ceux-ci ne semblaient nullement gênés .

« _Oufffff !_ » pensa l'américain « _Ca aurait pas été la bonne de devoir se disputer »_.

Ils arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, devant une maison construite en bois. Elle était simple et pas spécialement belle.

-QUATRE !QUAAAATREEE !hurla Hilde, QUATRE !

-Oui Hildi. J'ai entendu, répondit une voix douce Je ne suis pas sourd. Entrez. La porte est ouverte.

Les adolescents entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui devait très certainement être le salon.

-T'es ou Quat-chan ? demanda le natté.

-Dans la cuisine. Venez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine pour voir un garçon de dos. Le jeune homme, blond aux cheveux court, se tenait debout derrière un fourneau.

-Alors tu nous prépare quoi de bon ?dit Noin en s'approchant.

-Surprise.

-Arrête ça , Tu sais très bien que les surprise et nous sa fait deux, déclara Duo en s'approchant a son tour, aller laisse moi voir.

-Non, répliqua le blond en mettant un couvercle sur le canari, j'ai dit que c'était une surprise et tu sauras ce que c'est se soir. Pas plus tôt pas plus tard.

-Si c'est comme sa moi ze boude.

-Mais oui Dudule. Essais toujours. Le coup du je boude ne fonctionne plus avec moi. J'ai dit non c'est non.

Pour toute réponse l'américain lui tira la langue.

-Ben puisqu'on peut pas savoir se qui est en train de cuire je vais te présenter à nos nouveaux amisémit Solo.

-Des nouveaux ? demanda Quatre en se retournant enfin pour que nos trois amis puissent voir son visage.

Le cœur de Trowa du sûrement manquer plusieurs battement. « _Un ange_ » pensa t-il « _Ca ne peut être que ça »_.

Le prénommer Quatre était tout simplement beau. Il avait de grands yeux turquoise et un sourire doux. On ne pouvait que l'aimer. Ses cheveux donnait un reflet or

-Bonjour, commença t-il, comme vous avez du l'entendre je m'appelle Quatre. Et vous ?

-Je suis Heero et voici lui c'est Wufei et celui qui ne te lâche pas des yeux s'appel Trowa. Ravis de te connaître.

Le dernier nommé atteint a se moment une couleur rouge jamais vu des autres.

-De même pour moi. Mais qu'est ce qui vous emmène ?

-Cet idiot natté a proposé qu'on aille au parc d'attraction alors on est passer chercher le reste de la compagnie, lacha joyeusement Hilde.

-Ouai pour une fois qu'il ne dit pas que des connerie je suis fière de mon p'tit frère.

-Je te proute Solo.

-Pour moi c'est ok, approuva le blond aux cheveux court.

-Bon et bien il ne manque plus qu'a trouver les deux dernier.

Soudain un éclat de rire se fit entendre suivit du bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

-J'ai la daaaaaaaaaaaleuuh.

-Et mets la en veilleuse Zack tu veux ? On est pas sur le marché.

-Pourquoi t'es toujours missant avec moi Zech.Moi zi t'aimeuuuuh.

-En parlant des loups les voici, murmura Noin.

-Ba vous êtes la vous ? demanda Zack il fut arrivé dans la cuisine.

-Comme tu peux le voir, lui répondit Hilde en souriant, tu t'es enfin retiré ce truc vert des cheveux.Ils sont bien mieux comme chatain. Leur couleur d'origine leur va comme un gand.

-Et oui ma puce. Vivre avec ce type c'est plus dur que ça en a l'aire. C'est qu'il est exigent mine de rien.

Le dit type lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Tu ne t'en plein jamais généralement.

-Ba euh…en faite….

-Oooooooooooooooooh.

-Allez, arrêtez de le charrier. Sinon qui sont –ils, demanda Zech en désignant les trois fortuné.

-Les nouveaux du groupe, dit Duo.

-Cool on a de nouvelle recru, s'écria le décoloré, je me présente Zack pour vous servirent. Je suis casse pied, atachiant et glandeur mais je n'en reste pas moins un très bon pote.

Barton Chang et Yuy furent surpris. Soit le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eu était un très bon acteur soit il ne se souvenait pas de leur première rencontre.

-Enchanté.

Nos amis se présentèrent encore une fois. Les autres mirent au courant les derniers arrivés de leur sortie pour l'après midi.

-Ouai je suis partant, s'écria le jeune homme aux yeux gris, et pas de mais qui tienne de ta part Zechou. Je te connais. Tu serais capable de trouver n'importe quoi pour ne pas y aller. Et ne me fait pas le coup avec tes yeux azur ça ne fonctionne plus.

Le concerné lâcha un soupir de résignation alors que ses compagnons riaient au éclat.

-Bon ben c'est pas tout mes il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va se ramasser une queue d'enfer, les coupa Noin.

-Ba et moi alors ? J'ai faim !

-Tu mangeras la bas, protesta Hilde en le poussant hors de la maison très vite suivit des autres. Quatre éteignit le feu, ferma la maison et tous prirent la route joyeusement. Le deux châtain s'amusaient à faire les 400 coups. Ils interpellait certain passant qu'ils connaissaient et en taquinaient d'autre. A eux deux, ils auraient pus animé un cirque sans le moindre problème. Zech essayait de retenir son petit ami mais à chaque fois qu'il y arrivait une autre tornade brune non identifié venait le lui arracher.

Heero en ayant un peu assez attendit patiemment que Duo passe près de lui, ce que se dernier ne tarda pas a faire, il l'attrapa par la taille collant le dos de l'américain a son torse. Il lui susurra d'une voix envoûtante à l'oreille de son prisonnier :

-Dis moiça te dérangerait d'arrêter de bouger autant pendant le reste du trajet ?

Le concerné avala difficilement sa salive. Tout le petit groupe avait les yeux rivés sur eux un mélange de surprise et de curiosité dans le regard.

-Non….Non ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit le natté.

-Merci, dit encore le japonais en le lâchant. En faisant ce geste il effleura volontairement le cou de sa victime avec ses lèvre, faisant celui –ci avoir un frisson.

-De rien, bredouilla t-il.

-Ouuuh Heero je te croyais si ..provocateur, se moqua Noin.

-Il ne faut pas juger un livre sur sa couverture. C'est pareil pour moiémit –il calmement en jetant un regard a Duo.

-En tout cas une chose est sur c'est que celui la il ouvrira plus la bouche jusqu'à notre arrivé au parc, rajouta Solo.

Tous rirent de cette remarquent.

-On n'y est ! hurla le châtain au yeux gris.

-Enfin, geignit Hilde, C'est la première fois que je trouve le chemin aussi long. A croire que la distance est plus grande maintenant.

-Mais pas du tout Hildi, c'est toi qui deviens paresseuse, la taquina Zech.

-Toi blondi boy occupe toi de ton homme, répliqua t-elle.

-Mais je m'en suis toujours occupé. Même trop parfois, rajouta t-il en volant un baiser a son dit homme.

-Dites. Ca vous dérangerais pas de remettre le blabla a plus tard et qu'on aille s'amuser un peu ?demanda prestement le natté.

-Oh tien .Il a retrouvé la parole lui ?

-La ferme Solo.

-Ba il était mieux quand il disait, remarqua Wufei.

-Ba si tu t'y mets aussi Wuffi je suis foutu.

-Non, non, non, non Maxwell tu étais déjà foutu et je m'appel Wufei.

-Wuwu.

-Wufei !

-Oui Feifei

-WUFEI !

-Vii moi aussi je t'aime Fifi.

-Je vais le tuer, S'écria Chang avant de se lancer a la poursuite de l'américain.

-Vous allez arrêter oui ? cria la cadet des deux brunes.

-Mais c'est lui qu'a commencé, hurla le chinois en pointant du doigt le garçon au yeux amnétyste qui lui tirait la langue.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord.

-Comment oses-tu….

-Ca suffit, coupa catégoriquement Heero, vous vous calmez tous les deux.

-Mais ….

-Pas de mais Chang. Compte a Duo je m'en charge, rajouta t-il en s'avançant vers le dernier nommé. Quand il fut a sa hauteur il se baissa et avant que le chatain ne fasse quoi que se soit il le mit sur son épaule et le souleva sans autre forme de procès.

-'ro mais qu'es ce tu fais ? Lache moi ! 'ro.

-Pas question. Tu es trop indiscipliné pour ça, rétorqua t-il en avançant sans plus s'occuper des autres.

-Ben si on m'avait dit que Yuy aurait fais ça un jour, j'aurais traité cette personne de fol allié.

-Tu n'es pas le seul. Je suis aussi surpris que toi.

-Vous entendez quoi pour entrer ? Que je vous portent ou quoi ?

-Oh c'est qu-il est pressé le porteur, commença Noin.

-A se demander pourquoi ? termina sa sœur avant que tous n'avancent

-On commence par quoi ? demanda le natté toujours perché sur l'épaule du japonais.

-Les montagnes russes ! cria aussitôt le deuxième châtain.

-C'est partie, lança Solo point en l'air.

La bande monta dans l'attraction. Trowa avec Quatre, les deux brunes ensemble, Zech avec Zack, Duo avec Heero, qui ne lavait toujours pas lâché et Wufei se retrouva seul par ce qu'il « ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un pot de colle a ses coté quand il auraient pris de la vitesse ». Bref un discourt digne de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient la tête vers le bas et criaient a gorge déployés. Jamais de leur vie les trois bruns ne c'était amusé autant. Ils en descendirent avec regret.

-Ba alors Hee-chan, tu me portes plus ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je te pose sur le planché des vaches, répondit malicieusement le Hee-chan en question.

-Bien sur. Mais c'était avant de constater que j'avais une très belle vu sur ton admirable fessier.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille rougit sur le coup. Il fallait l'admettre l'américain le lui avait bien rendu.

- Alors on n'a pas de réponse ?

-Toi Trowa je crois qu'un blond répondant au nom de Quatre t'appel.

Se fut au tour du jeune méché et du blond cité de rougir.

-Arrêtez de vous faire rougir comme ça.

-Ouai blondi boy a raison les mecs.

-Blondi boy c'est ça. T'es pas roux Solo.

Pour toute réponse il eu droit a un immense sourire.

-Bon on continue ? On a pas encore fait le tour je vous signale.

-Pour une fois la petite brunette a raison.

Ils partirent vers les autres attractions. Quand ils furent montés dans chacune d'elle il n'était pas moins de 5 heures du soir.

-Oh merde les mecs on va se faire massacrer, dit soudainement Wufei.

- Quelle langage. Et pourquoi ça Chang, demanda Barton.

-Par ce que ça vous arrive souvent de descendre en ville pour faire du shopping, de fausser compagnie a vos garde du corps d'y rester tout une journée pour rentrer chez vous les mains vide ?

Ses amis s'entre regardèrent.

-Il a raison on est dans la merde. Dans une merde profonde je dirais mêmeémit Heero.

-Il faudrait que l'on trouve un magasin et qu'on fasse le plein de fringue avant de rentrer, proposa Trowa

-A 5 heures de l'après midi ? D 'accord ça aurait été possible si l'on se trouvait près déjà dans le centre ville mais la on est mal, fit remarquer le chinois.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda curieusement Zech.

-Il nous faudrait trouver un magasin de vêtement ouvert, répondit le français.

-A cette heure ci ?s'étonna Quatre, mais c'est presque impossible. Mais pourquoi faire ? Quel drôle d'idée de vouloir faire des emplettes maintenant.

-On devait les faire ce matin mais on a .comment dire…,commença le japonais.

-On c'est fait la malle pour retrouver Duo,continua le chinois.

-Et on oublier de les faire, finit Barton.

-C'est pas grave alors. Vous n'avez qu'à les faire demain. Tien. On pourrait même y aller tous ensemble.

-Oui se serait parfait Hilde si leur parents savait qu'ils étaient sensé nous rejoindre mais la c'est pas le cas, l'informa le natté, et si ils rentre comme ça avec les mais dans les poches ça fera un peu bizard.

-Mais ça va être vachement dur d'en trouver un, dit Zack, a moins que …..

-Franck, dirent en même temps les jeunes de basse classe.

-Oui, il le ferait bien pour nous, commenta Noin.

-Allez on se dépêche. Suivez-moi, lança Solo avant de se mettre a courir comme si le diable était a ses trousses. Les autres suivirent le mouvement sans demander leur reste. Ils coururent aussi vite que leur permettaient leur jambes. Ils bousculaient ou renversait certain passant sans prendre le temps de s'excuser et si ces pauvres malheureux avait le courage de le réclamait il se faisait insulté sans autre forme de jugement. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard dans l'une des plus grande une de la ville. Ils la traversèrent sans s'arrêter ou prêter attention aux personnes qui se demandaient quelle bêtise il avait plut faire pour détaller aussi vite. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur course folle pendant deux minutes. Soudain Solo cria :

-FRANCK ! FRANCK ! ATTEND NE FERME PAS !

En entendant cela plusieurs passants se retournèrent. L'interpellé qui faisait descendre le rideaux en fer de son magasin suspendit son geste pour voir qui pouvait bien l'appelé aussi fort. Bientôt il vit dix adolescent s'arrêter devant sa boutique essoufflés.

-Et bien les jeunes. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi m'avez vous crié ?

-Franck..,dit Duo haletant, il faudrait.. que tu nous rendent… un grand service.

-A oui ? Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Il faudrait que tu vendent des vêtement a ces trois garçons please, expliqua l'aîné des Maxwell.

-Quoi ? Mais mes enfants voyons. J'allais fermer.

-Je t'en supplie Franck, implora le natté, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux fait le pour nous.

L'homme paru réfléchir mais céda sous les supplications incessante des jeunes.

-Bon très bien entrez. Mais je vous accorde 5 minutes. Pas une de plus.

-Se sera suffisant. Mercie monsieur, dit Heero le souffle court

-Nous vous en serons toujours reconnaissant, dit aussi Wufei.

L'home sourit a tant de politesse et de remerciement. Lorsqu'ils furent a l'intérieur du magasin les trois bruns prirent les premiers vêtement qui leur passait sous la main se préoccupant de savoir si il leur irait puisqu'il ne les mettrait peu être jamais.

Quand ils eurent finit de choisir ils passèrent a la caisse. Franck fut étonné de voir combien de vêtement ils avaient pris. Cela fit en tout près de 450€. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir le garçons a la mèche lui tendre un billet de 500.On aurait pu croire que ses yeux allait sortir de leur orbite. Lorsque qu'ils eurent pris toute leur affaire tous remercièrent une dernière fois et partirent. Ils décidèrent d'aller raccompagner leurs nouveaux amis jusqu'à la rue donnant sur la ou se situait leu maison. Ils mâchèrent d'un pas assez vif mais pas trop rapide car ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer en particulier un américain et un japonais et un français et un petit blond.Ils arrivèrent finalement a la fin de la rue ou ils devaient se quitter.

-Alors a quand ?demanda tristement Duo.

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de mes parents. Après le coup que je vient de leur faire il s ne vont pas me pardonner de si tôt.

-Je comprends, murmura t-il. J'espère que se ne sera pas dans deux ans.

-Je croix pas. Du moins pas pour moi, dit Heero.

-Et quand ? Questionna le natté en se rapprochant du japonais d'une façon féline.

-Lorsque tu voudras, répondit malicieusement un éclat indéchiffrable dans ses prunelles colbat.

Le châtain sourit a cette réponse.

-Je ne suis jamais occupé Hee-chan. Alors c'est a toi de voir, chuchota t-il a l'oreille du brun en faisant passer c'est passer autour de son coup et ses main se perdre dans ces cheveux. Puis il rajouta en le libérant :

-N'oublie pas d'emmener ton cousin et ton amis avec toi .

-C'est noté. Au revoir les amis.Au revoir Duo-kum.

-Au revoir tous le monde, dirent de concert Trowa et Wufei.

-Au revoir les mecs. A bientôt.

Les trois bruns partirent vers la demeure des Barton. Duo soupira. Cette fois encore il devait se séparer. Quand ils furent hors de vus il dit :

-Allons y les mecs. C'est a nous de renter.

Les 7 jeunes firent demis tours et commencèrent leur avancé en direction de leur quartier quand :

-DUO !

Le natté se tourna pour voir Heero courir vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hee-chan ?

-J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important.

-Quoi ? demanda le châtain perplexe.

-Ca !

Le japonais pris la tête de l'américain entre ses et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser cours mais fougueux exprimant a lui seul un amour intense.

-Maintenant c'est ok. Bay.

Et il repartis aussi vite qu'il était venu laissant derrière lui un américain des plus troublé.

-Et bien Dudule le moins qu'on puis dire c'est qu'il n'a pas froid au yeux, se moqua gentiment Hilde.

-Dois-je déjà le considérer comme mon beau frère ?

-Alors la. Je n'en sais foutrement rien, répondit –il encore troubler.

-Aller rentrons, décida Zech.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as été faire Yuy ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Chang.

Celui-ci grogna dans sa barbe mais ne répondit rien. Sa réaction fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la battisse et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-Près à affronter les furies qui me servent de parents ?dit le méché .

-Près, répondirent d'une même voix ses amis.

Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Tout les domestique était en train de décorer le hall d'entrer. Les deux autres étaient aussi étonnés que lui. La pièce était magnifique. Voulant savoir en quel l'honneur de toutes c'est décoration de fête était de sortit. Il en demanda la raison à une employée qui lui répondit :

-Comment Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il y a une fête en votre honneur se soir.

La jeune fille partit et Trowa devint blême. La fête. Oh oui ça y est il s'en rappelait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. La seule chose qu'il put penser fut :

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

_A SUIVRE _

Voila j'ai bouclé se chapitre avec un retard incroyable mais j'ai réussit.

Duo saute partout -Mon Hee-chan ma embrasser !

Heero- Et je veux recommencer quand tu veux

Duo les yeux plein de malice prend la main de son Hee-chan a part avec lui.

Wufei –Ces deux la on les reverra pas de sitôt.

Quatre- Saute au cou de son Trowa- Enfin j'ai pu te voir. Po tro to quand même

Shina – Oui je sais 4chou mais je fait de mon mieux.

Quatre-Et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve .

Shina- Mici Quatchou.

Bon si vous avez aimé on même détesté cette fic faite le moi savoir en me laissant une review. Kisu bay


	6. La fête

_I Titre : _Secret Famille.

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna.

_Disclaimer : _ Même si je disais que je me suiciderais si les créateur ne me donnaient pas les g –boys ils ne me les donnerais pas alors c'est toujours la même chose les bishôs son po a moi.

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bon j'espère avoir mis moins de temps à écrire ce chapitre que le précédent. Mais ça m'étonnerais vraiment lol . Arrivé de nouveaux personnages. Mais ça vous allez le remarquer vous-même. Lol. Bonne lecture

_REPONSE AUX REVIEWS _:

_Shali Maxwell :_ Oui Quat-chan a apparu. Enfin.lolJe l'avais caché sous mon lit. Mdr. C'est sur la fête elle va être musclé. La relation Heero Duo elle va avancé mais je pense pas que je vais en parler dans ce chapitre. Mais par contre il y aura une belle surprise.Vi vi vi C'est vrai que c'est vachement mais avec moi il faut s'attendre à tout .Mici pour la review.

_Lucy Hp :_ Vi on me le dit souvent. Mais c'est pour le suspense. Mdr. Et oui j'ai po le cœur à laisser Tro-chou tout seul. Lol. Comment t'as devinée pour Wu ? Mdr. Thank pour la review.

_Florinoir :_ MDR !Oui oui ça y est. Et j'essayerais d'être plus régulière. J e dis j'essayerais. Parce que les volent planés je les accoste de plus en plus mal. Mdr. Et le pauvre il va en voir de toute les couleurs. C'est fille sont de véritable piranhas et lui il va en prendre plein laface .Lol. Arigato pour la review.

_Kaorulabelle : _Miiiiiiiciiiiiiiiii. Lol .Il faut l'avouer je suis pas vraiment très forte en ortho. Alors c'est vraiment simpa de ta part de me proposé ça. D'ailleurs tu le fais déjà Mdr. Merci pour la review.

Maintenant place a la fic.

_SECRET FAMILLE_

Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Tout les domestique était en train de décorer le hall d'entrer. Les deux autres étaient aussi étonnés que lui. La pièce était magnifique. Voulant savoir en quel l'honneur de toutes c'est décoration de fête était de sortit. Il en demanda la raison à une employée qui lui répondit :

Comment Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il y a une fête en votre honneur se soir.

La jeune fille partit et Trowa devint blême. La fête. Oh oui ça y est il s'en rappelait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. La seule chose qu'il put penser fut :

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

_POV TROWA._

_Dites moi que je rêve. Ce n'est pas vrai. Pas ce soir. Pas après une si bonne journée. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être maudit. Oui c'est ça. Ca ne peut être que ça. Je ne veux pas assister a cet soirée. Pas question. _

Faites ce que vous voulez les gars mais moi je me casse, m'écriais-je en faisant demis tours.

Hors de question ! Tu restes la, protesta Wufei en me retenant le bras, tu es un homme tu dois assumer.

Chang dit vrai.

Assumer quoi ? Une bande de fille déchaînée qu'on a le culot d'appelés jeunes femmes de la haute société ? Je préfère ne pas essayer, répliquais-je en me débattant.

On ne te demande pas ton avis, répondit Heero en m'empêchant lui aussi d'atteindre la porte, on est dans la même galère je te rappel. Ca ne nous enchante pas non plus.

Dans ce cas on fout tous le camp.

NON ! dirent de concert les deux asiatique.

A enfin vous voilà, dit une voix bien connue.

_FIN DE POV TROWA._

Oui nous sommes rentré Madame Barton, répondit le chinois en lâchant le français de même que Heero.

Bonsoir Madame

Bonsoir mère.

Bonsoir les garçons. Ou diable étiez vous passé ? Environs deux heures après votre départ vos gardes sont revenus en nous disant que vous vous étiez volatilisé. Où étiez vous ?

Eu..., commença le méché.

Et bien …., poursuivit le japonais.

Nous étions…., ajouta le chinois.

Avec moi, termina une voix.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction d'où était venu la voix, soit derrière nos trois amis, pour voir Treize finir de fermer la porte tout en les regardant.

Avec toi ? reprit Véroniqua, mais tu es parti après eux de la maison.

Oui je sais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés devant un magasin le vêtement « Fashion » .

La femme leva un sourcil perplexe. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche la dessous. Aussi décida t'elle de continuer à les questionner. Ils finiraient tôt ou tard par se piéger.

Mais a quoi cela servait-il de laisser vos gardes ? Vous auriez très bien pu y aller avec eux. Je ne comprends pas.

Souvenez-vous ou apprenez si vous ne le saviez pas qu'il n'est pas très agréable de se promener en ville avec une lignée d'homme vous suivant.

D'accord c'est embêtant mais on finit par les oublier.

Ce n'est pas seulement embêtant c'est terriblement gênant. Et encore plus pour ce que nous devions faire.

« Mais ou veut-il en venir » se demandèrent les trois plus jeunes qui suivait l'échange en silence.

Et que deviez vous faire ? dit encore la Mère Barton qui croyait enfin avoir piégé les jeunes hommes.

Que peuvent bien faire 4 mecs dans une ville bondé de fille les une plus séduisante que les autres ?

Sous la réponse douteuse de son fils Véroniqua rougit violement. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas a ça. Nos compagnons pour leur part n'en revenaient pas. Treize prétendait qu'ils avaient dragué de charmante demoiselle toute la journée alors qu'ils étaient tous homo. C'était quoi la mauvaise blague. Treize lui fut heureux de voir que sa mère avait crut en son mensonge. D'ailleurs à voir les rougeurs étaient apparu sur les joues des plus jeunes, ils devaient être extrêmement gênés.

A …, réussit a dire la femme après quelques minute de silence, si ce n'est que ça….

Que cela pourrait-il être d'autre Mère ?demanda Trowa rentrant dans le jeux de son frère.

Euh …et bien….Oh et puis laissez tombé. L'important c'est que vous soyez rentré a temps. Allez vite vous changé, ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent la direction des chambres.

Merci Treize. Tu m'as vraiment aidé.

De rien petit frère. Mais je crois que tu me dois une petite explication. Non ?

En effet oui.

Alors vas-y. Dis moi oui vous étiez.

C'est une assez longue histoire Treize, dit Wufei, et je ne crois pas que notre présence, à Heero et à moi, soit vraiment indispensable.

Mais….

Pas de mais, lui répondit automatiquement le chinois.

Ok, si c'est demandé si gentiment. Et puis depuis quand tu m'appel par mon prénom Wu ?

Le concerné pris au dépourvut rougit furieusement.

Dit moi Chang dois-je me préparer a t'appelé beau frère ?se moqua Trowa.

Et même plus tôt que tu ne le crois petit frère, rajouta l'aîné en passant un bras autours des épaules du garçon au cheveux de jais.

Ce dernier qui avait un peu baissé la tête la releva subitement, ouvrant les yeux comme si l'on venait de le frapper avec un massue.

Mais ça va pas, s'écria t-il, te dérange pas surtout. Je suis pas une onna moi.

Mais tu réagis tout comme ma belle, le taquina encore Treize.

JE NE SUIS PAS TA BELLE ! ET BA LES PATTES ! cria t-il en se dégageant.

Mais voyons je ne voulais pas te gênée princesse, insista Kushrénada.

Mais c'est qu'il me cherche ! Marmonna le chinois plus que rouge. Barton tu devrais apprendre a ton frère les bonne manière…. Mais ….de quoi vous riez tous les deux ?

Devant la tête de leur camarade les rirent du japonais et du français redoublèrent d'intensités. Face a tant d'hilarité l'ainé du méché se permit une sourire.

Bon se n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille me préparer. Et vous devriez de même. A plus tard vous deux, dit-il pour les jeunes mort de rire. A tout de suite dulcinée, rajouta t-il a l'intention du garçons aux yeux noir en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

TREIZE ! hurla alors celui-ci ayant maintenant une jolie teinte rouge sur le visage.

_POV TROWA_

_Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et m'y adosse. Je repense a la journée qui viens de s'écoulée. Je dois bien l'avouer c'est la première fois que je me suis autant amusé. Je regrette même qu'elle ne comporte pas plus de 24 heures. On devrait peu être faire plus de sortie se genre. Quoi que mon frère ne sera pas toujours là pour nous couvrir. Je suis encore étonné du prétexte qu'il a trouvé pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais le plus important c'est que ça a marché. Vu la tête qu'avait ma mère ça ne peut pas en être autrement .Etrangement mes pensé divague vers un certain blond ayant pour nom Quatre. Je vais peu être me répéter mais il tout simplement beau. C'est yeux turquoise et ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air d'ange déchu. Son calme et sa douceur semblent être sans borne. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours alors que je ne suis au courant de son existence que depuis a peine quelque heures. Bizarrement sa présence me manque terriblement. Si cela m'était possible je l'aurais fait venir a moi mais je ne crois pas qu 'il apprécierait d'être traîné de chez lui et amené ici, chez un garçon qu'il connaît de puis moi de 12 heures, a une heure aussi tardive. Je lâche un soupir las. Bien que très distrayante elle était tout de même crevante cette escapade. Je suis déjà épuisé alors que le pire reste à venir. La fête. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des sueurs froides. Je vais devoir toute me les coltiner pendant la soirée. Je crois que j'e vais prévoir quelque que petite excuse pour pouvoir leur glisser entre les doigts car sinon je ne tiendrais pas. _

_Je me mets finalement debout, laissant libre d'accès la porte. Bon qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? Bonne question. Pourquoi les vêtements que je me suis acheté tout a l'heure ? Non. Vos mieux éviter de faire mes parents sauter au plafond en me voyant arrivé avec un ensemble cuir assez moulant. J'ouvre mon armoire et regarde a l'intérieur. Je prends les premiers habits qui me tombent sous la main. Cela fera largement l'affaire. J'attrape ma serviette et entre dans la salle de bain. Je ne compte pas en sortir tout de suite. _

_Je fais coulé l'eau et la règle a la bonne température. Prendre un bon bain dans la baignoire ne me fera pas de mal et puis ça me retardera un peu. Quand tout est prêt je me glisse dans l'eau. Mais je crois que la chance m'a tournée le dos car même pas quinze minute après mon entré dans mon bain un domestique m'annonce a travers la porte que je suis attendu dans le hall et que les invités commence à arrivés. Malheur. Je lâche un grognement et lui répond que j'arrive. Merde. Ca n'arrive vraiment qu'a moi ce genre de truque._

_Je m'extirpe avec difficulté de l'eau et m'entour le rein avec ma serviette. Après mettre séché je m'habille et sort de la salle d'eau. J'entre de nouveau dans la chambre et regarde mon reflet dans mon miroir. Parfait. Je réajuste le col et me coiffe rapidement et me dirige vers la sorite de la pièce. En arrivant dans le couloir je vois Heero et Wufei avançant dans ma direction._

Nous venions justement te chercher Barton, dit le chinois quand il fut arrivé a ma hauteur.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire comme tu peux le constaté. Je suis prêt.

Bien. Allons-y dans ce cas car ta mère nous à déjà fais appelé, ajouta le japonais.

_Je ne peux retenir un soupire qui exprime tout le fond de ma pensé a ce sujet. Nous prenons le chemin des escaliers, bien que ce soit a contre cœur pour ma part. Nous sommes au sommet des derniers nommés. IL y a déjà foule dans le grand hall. Allez mon cher courage._

_FIN DE POV TROWA._

Bonjour Madame Barton.

Bonjour Réléna et Dorothy. Comment allez vous ? dit elle en étreignant les jeunes fille tour a tour.

Très bien merci, répondit poliment la dite Réléna.

Et vous ? demanda Dorothy

On ne peut mieux. Vous êtes devenue de bien jolie jeune femme.

Les jeunes fille sourire a ce compliment et la remercièrent.

Réléna était une blonde aux cheveux lui tombant dans le dos. Elle avait les yeux bleu et un visage assez fin. Ses lèvres rose donnaient très souvent l'impression d'avoir été coloré par un des nombreux fars quelle possédait. Elle était l'héritière de la famille Peacecraft du royaume de Sank. Elle était polie et intelligente. Elle avait bon cœur et ne faisait pas la différence des classes sociales. Elle n'est pas nous plus homophobe et surtout était pacifiste. La jeune fille avait aussi hérité du beauté indéniable.

Dorothy était elle aussi blonde. Elle aurait pu être aussi ou sinon plus belle que Réléna si elle n'avait pas eu ses grand sourcil se terminant en fourche. Elle avait des yeux bleu clair. Ses cheveux lui tombant sur le bas du dos. Son visage lui donnait l'air d'une personne arrogante et méprisante mais elle ne l'était pas. Au pire elle pouvait devenir très taquine voir collante mais sans plus. Elle faisait partit de la famille Catalognia.

Les dites jeune femme remercièrent Véroniqua.

Mais je ne vois pas Trowa. Il n'est pas la ? demanda subitement Dorothy.

C'est vrai je ne le vois pas moi non plus.

Il ne devrait pas tarder je l'ai fait lui et ses amis, répondit la brune.

Lui et ses amis ? repris Réléna.

Oui. Il a invité Heero et Wufei.

Heero est ici ? Quelle bonne surprise, dit-elle tout sourire.

Ah ! Justement les voila, ajouta Madame Barton en désignant le haut des escaliers.

Tous les regards se plaquèrent alors sur les trois jeunes hommes tant attendus. Ces regards génèrent passablement nos trois amis mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Ils descendirent les marches, souriant a certaines personnes, disant bonjour à d'autres. Ils se sentirent bien mieux quand ils virent que les parents du français n'avaient pas invité que des filles. Ils pourraient donc a tout moment trouver un peu de compagnie. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une sorte d'estrade. Trowa monta dessus faisant face a ses invités. Il prit la parole :

Tout d'abord, bonsoir à toutes et à tous Je tiens à vous remerciez d'avoir répondu présent a mon invitation. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée. Pour ma part, je pense que se sera le cas. Que la fête commence.

Après un tonnerre d'applaudissement, les musiciens jouèrent leur première note.

Et bien Trowa ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? le taquina Wufei quand il fut revenu auprès de ses compagnons.

Bien sur que non. C'est pour cela que c'est un mensonge.

Dans tout les cas tu devras te tenir sur ce mensonge pour ne pas décevoir toute c'est si jolie fille qui se sont déplacées pour te voir.

Tu devrais te préparer mentalement au lieu de me dire des bêtises Yuy. Par ce que je ne crois pas que Réléna te lâchera de la soirée, répondit au tac le méché.

Réléna ? dit Heero complètement alarmé.

Oui. Je les vus. Elle était avec son pot de colle. Dorothy, renchérit Chang.

Tiens en parlant de la louve la voila, murmura Barton en voyant la jeune fille arrivée accompagne de son inséparable acolyte.

Bonsoir messieurs.

Bonsoir Réléna, bonsoir Dorothy, répondirent d'une même voix les garçons en baisant les mains des deux jeunes femmes.

Joyeux anniversaire Trowa.

Merci les filles.

Comment vas-tu Heero ?demanda Peacecraft.

Très bien Léna et toi ?

Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es près de moi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et bien je crois que Chang et moi allons vous laissez, intervint subitement Trowa, n'est ce pas Chang ?

Bien sur, répondit le concerné son l'œil horrifié du japonais.

Amusés vous bien, lança le méché au demoiselle, bonne chance,souffla t-il a l'oreille de son ami.

Lacheur, reçu t-il en guise de réponse.

Ses compagnons eurent un sourire entendu et s'apprêtaient a s'en aller quand :

Wufei.

Le jeune homme eu une sueur froide.

Oui Dorothy ? dit passable apeuré le chinois.

Je voudrais te parler. Cela se pourrait-il ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fut parcouru d'un tremblement. Ne pouvant refusé l'invitation en ce jour si important, sans créé un scandale ou sans paraître impoli, il l'accepta à contre cœur. La blonde lui rendit un sourire carnassier avant de l'entraîner loin, dans un coin dans l'immense hall.

Trowa se retrouva alors seul et ne voulant pas se faire accoster par toute une bande de furie il pris la direction d'un petit groupe d'homme qui s'était formé. Il avança le plus vite que le lui le permis ses jambes, tous en essayant de ne pas faire voir son envi fulgurante de fuir cet endroit. Il n'était plus qu'a dix mettre du groupe. Neuf, huit ,sept, six, cinq… Un sourire éclaira son visage. Quatre, trois , deux…

Trowa !

L'interpellé sursauta. Manifestement les dieux étaient contre lui.

_POV TROWA_

_Mais putain de merde. Je suis maudit. Pourquoi vous faites c'est grand yeux. J'ai bien le droit de dire mes pensé non ? J'étais si près du but. A même pas deux mètres et il a fallut que miss la rousse m'interpelle. Si seulement je pouvais la frapper. Mais en attendant je ne peux pas. Alors je me dirige bon gré mauvais gré a la rencontre de cet Rasvergberg. Je lui sourie et lui demande si elle et ses amies sont à l'aise. Elles me répondent que oui et me demandent pourquoi je les fuis. Si s'étais si évidant vous auriez pu me laissez m'en aller. Je leur réponds qu'elles se font de fausses idées et que jamais je ne fuirais de si jolies jeunes femmes. Il n'en faillait pas plus pour les faire gloussées comme des pintades. Bon dieu. _

_Sans que je m'en rende compte, elles avaient formé un cercle autour de moi. Je dois maintenant supporter leurs mains baladeuses qui atterrissent sur mon derrière. L'une me propose de la faire danser. J'accepte. Pas d'autre alternative de toue façon. Nous sommes au milieu de l'espace de danse et nous évoluons gracieusement. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux noisette. Puis elle pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Galère ! Bon, ça pourrait être pire. Mais…mais…Ce serait passa langue que je sentirais sur mon cou. Mais si. Mais elle ma lèche. Aaaaaaaaah. Mais non mais non mais non. Je ne veux pas de sa salive non merci. Elle peux ce la garder. Elle en aura besoin pour parler. D'un mouvement d'épaule j'arrive a lui faire redressé sa tête. Je lui lance un regard glacé qui la calme tout de suite. Note : pensé a remercier Heero. La danse est enfin terminé nous retournons rejoindre les autres et c'est rebelote. J'ai de nouveaux droit au mains aux fesse. Y a deux solutions. Une : je fais un crime sanglant et fais fuir le reste des invité, je me retrouve en prison et je suis enfin libéré de ces furies. Deux : je me met a hurler en vers et contre tous et je leur avoue de la façon la plus brusque qu'il soit que je suis homo. _

_Finalement, j'opte pour la troisième solution. Je prêtant une affaire a réglé dans la cuisine et me retire en leur promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Mon œil. Je crois que la cuisine n'aura jamais été aussi loin. Je traverse la salle et vois un Wufei en train de danser avec une Dorothy qui l'étrangle presque. Le malheureux. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Un peu plus loin je vois Heero valsé avec Réléna. Je pensais que Catalognia était collante mais que dire pour Léna a cet instant précis. Ne pas chercher, je crois que c'est al meilleur des solutions. Me dirigeant toujours vers la cuisine je jette un rapide coup d'œil a ma montre. 23h 30. Elles m'ont quand même bien retenues. Je dois stopper dans ma progression. Quelqu'un me retient fermement par le bras. Je me tourne pour voir de qui il s'agit et deviné qui je vois ?... Une fille ? Oui bon d'accord. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'est Krysta Maratéria . C'est une amie d'enfance. Elle ne venait pas à la maison aussi souvent que Chang ou Yuy mais elle était adorable. Elle fait partie des rares personnes à savoir pour ma préférence sexuelle. Mais je n'ai pas eu a le lui le dire. Elle l'a devinée. Elle est très intelligente. Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Mais pas assez pou ne pas que je la reconnaisse. Elle est noire avec des cheveux lui tombant librement dans le dos. Elle a une frange et celle-ci lui retombe sur le front. Ses yeux sont gris mélangé avec du bleu. Ses lèvres sont roses et elle a toujours le sourire. Elle ferait tout pour moi et je ferais tout pour elle. Elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur. Je l'adore._

Alors comme ça on ne dit plus bonsoir a ses amis ? dit-elle

Bonsoir princesse, répondis-je en la saluant, comment vas tu, demandais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Bien mieux que toi a ce que je peux voir.

Tu dis vrai.

_Nous rions un instant puis discutons de tout et de rien. Je croix que si je devais aimé une femme se serais elle. Elle n'a que 16 ans mais est aussi raisonnable qu'une fille de 22. Je vois Heero envoyé Réléna chercher quelque chose et il en profite pour partir. Je lui fais un signe de main et il nous rejoint._

Alors on s'amuse bien avec sa princesse, le taquinais-je.

C'est sa va y moque toi. Mais tu n'étais pas aussi taquin quand tu étais avec toutes tes amies.

_La j'avoue que je me suis tu. Il avait raison le japono._

Il marque un point Tro, me fais remarqué Krysta.

Malheureusement oui,répondis-je, Heero je te présente Krysta .Kysta voici Heero.

Enchantée.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Enfin une qui sait se tenir en société.

_Nous rions tous trois. _

Ou as-tu envoyé Réléna ?demandais-je curieusement.

Chercher Dorothy.

Pouquoi ?demande a son tour Maratéria.

Et bien pour me débarrasser d'elle. Et par la même occasion délivré Wufei. Tiens le voila justement.

Merci Yuy je te dois une fier chandelle, dit le chinois quand il fut arrivé.

Mais je t'en pris. Je ne suis pas un lâcheur moi,dit le concerner.

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? questionna l'unique jeune femme en regardant tour a tour le je japonais puis le français.

Oh.Euh .. C'est une longue histoire,commença le méché, je ..je te la raconterais plus tard.

Ouai ouai. Et moi je suis une conne ? Ca sens le coups foiré a plein nez.

Mais non, se défendit Chang , du tout.

Menteur, intervint Heero.

Je le savais. Ils t'ont laissé seul avec la blonde la-bas hein ?dit-elle en désignant Réléna qui cherchait sans doute le garçon aux cheveux en bataille accompagnée de Dorothy.

En plein dans le mille. Au faite je suis Heero.

Krysta

Et Yuy elles arrivent.

Non tous mais pas ça…

Pas de problème je m'en occupe, coupa la fille, faites comme si de rien n'était.

_FIN DE POV TROWA_

Ah vous voila enfin, fit Réléna quand elles furent a leur hauteur.

Vous êtes partis alors que nous n'avions pas finit de discuter, renchérit Catalognia.

Venez qu'on puisse finir, termina Peacecraft.

Non, déclara la noire.

Comment, dit les deux filles.

J'ai dis non, repris Marateria en se retournant puisque elle tait resté de dos jusqu'à maintenant, laquelle des lettres de ce mots n'avez-vous pas compris ? A moins que ce soit le mot en lui-même que vous ne compreniez pas. Si c'est le cas je ne ferais un plaisir de vous en donner la définition.

Mais ils ne sont pas a vous. Vous ne pouvez pas décidé pour eu, lâcha Dorothy.

A bon ? Ils ne sont pas a moi ? Ca c'est ce que tu dis ce n'ai pas ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il en est. Ils sont a moi et ils se trouve que je suis très possessive donc je ne prête pas, dit Krysta. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez a leur dire vous pouvez les laissez. Ils se trouvent que nous étions en très grande conversation avant que vous nous interrompiez, di-elle en les toisant, sur ce au revoir, et elle se retourna pour faire face aux garçons qui étaient complètement largué.

Les deux autres s'en furent honteuses et outrées.

Wouaw la tu as fait fort ma puce.

Merci Tro.

Dis moi quelle est la date de notre mariage déjà, demanda le chinois.

La jeune fille fit de grand yeux puis se mit a rire très vite suivit des autres.

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Wufei les prive de sa compagnie pour allez sur le balcon. Lorsqu'il y fit il s'appuya sur le bord et savoura la sensation du vent caressant doucement son visage.

Tu t'amuses bien ?

Il sursauta et regarda qui était venu le déranger. Cette personne n'était autre que Treize qui le regardait en souriant tenant un verre de champagne dans l'une de ses main.

-Si pour toi t'amusé veux dire être collé par Dorothy Catalognia alors oui je m'amuse bien, répondit-il en s'emparant du verre de Kushrénada qui était venu s'appuyer lui aussi sur le bord du balcon.

Non je ne crois pas que ce soit s'amuser. Je dirais même que c'est un enfer.

Alors tu as ta réponse, déclara le chinois souriant tous en lui rendant son verre.

Ca te dirais une promenade ?demanda t-il en encrant son regard dans celui de Chang.

Pourquoi ?

Pour discuter. Et puis se serais bien plus intéressant que de passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie de ta très chère Catalognia.

En disant cela il rapprochait son visage de celui du chinois.

Se serait avec plaisir mais je crois qu'on va devoir remettre ça a plus tard.

Treize stoppa dans son avancé et leva un sourcil interrogatif. Pour toute réponse Wufei lança de furtif coup d'œil sur sa gauche. Le frère du méché compris très vite qu'ils n'était plus seul et qu'ils étaient épiés.

Dis moi tout de suite que tu as peur…

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Kushrénada. Je n'ai pas peur du tout mais ….

Mais bien sur que tu as peur. Peur de perdre.

Quoi !dit alors Chang qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Tu as très bien entendu. Je te battrais avec une facilité déconcertante à l'épée.

L'adolescent compris alors que son aîné venait, avec rapidité, de changer de sujet. Ou tout du moins de masqué avec celui-ci leur sujet de conversation d'origine. Il ne se fit pas prier pour suivre la pas.

Ne me fais pas rire. Personne ne peut me battre. Et je te le prouverais ou tu veux, quand tu veux et a l'heure que tu veux.

On relève le défit. Très bien. A la salle d'entraînement sur le coté gauche de la maison, dans deux jours et à dix heures précise. Ca te va ?

C'est parfait.

Alors à bientôt Chang, termina Treize avec un clin d'œil. Il se détourna pou rencontrer le regard un grain amusé de sa mère. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Il devra remercier le chinois pour ça et il avait bien une idée pour faire cela.

Il salua sa mère et rentra de nouveau dans le hall ou il invita Krysta a dansé sous le regard embêté de son frère. C'est vrai que lorsque la jeune fille était la il n'avait rien a craindre des autres mais sans elle s'était une autre histoire. Par chance la fête était pratiquement terminé. Et il avait tenu bon.

Se fut avec une joie non caché entendit le dernier morceaux s'achevé. Il était 4h 25 du matin et il était vraiment fatigué. Après avoir salué tous ses invité, et les avoir proprement mis a la porte, il monta se coucher laissant Heero,Wufei et Kysta, qui en passant restait dormir chez lui, en grande conversation sur le comment chasser un pot de colle en trois leçon.

Il arriva dans sa chambre et pris l'initiative de se déshabiller. La fatigue n'aidant pas il ne réussit qu'a s'écrasé lamentablement sur le sol. Abandonnant sa première idée il se coucha tout vêtu. Il aurait bien le temps de faire sa demain.

_A SUIVRE…_

Voila chapitre six finit .Alors je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon si grand retard a part ma fainéantise. Ce chapitre je le fini sur un mal de tête po possible. Gomen pour les faute d'ortho mais j'ai pas le cœur a vous faire plus attendre.Alors il ne passera pas par ma béta lectrice. Et un nouveaux couple en vu. TREIZE ET WUFFI.

5-C'EST WUFFEI.

Moi- ben oki wuffi montre po les dents.

Je vous laisse kisu tout le monde. Et a bientôt ,je l 'espère, pour un new chapitre.


	7. Le jour de Wufei

_I Titre : _Secret Famille.

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna.

_Disclaimer : _ Même si je disais que je me suiciderais si les créateur ne me donnaient pas les g –boys ils ne me les donnerais pas alors c'est toujours la même chose les bishôs son po a moi.

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bon j'espère avoir mis moins de temps à écrire ce chapitre que le précédent. Mais ça m'étonnerais vraiment lol . Arrivé de nouveaux personnages. Mais ça vous allez le remarquer vous-même. Lol. Bonne lecture

_REPONSE AUX REVIEWS _:

Lucy HP : Oui ils sont tous amoureux. C'est vrai que le Treize x Wufei étaient logiques. En parlant de lui il va morfler dans ce chapitre. Niak niak niak. Oui Treize sera au courant mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta review la puce. Kisu

Florinoir : Non je ne suis pas sadique. Je suis juste une profiteuse. Vu que je ne peux pas les avoirs pour moi alors je les mbète un peu Mici pour ta review.kisu

Quand Trowa se réveilla il était 11heures du matin passée. Il sortit a grand peine du lit entra dans la salle de bain. Il retira le vêtement qu'il portait sur lui depuis la veille et prit une douche pour se remettre les esprits en place. Il se vêtit très légèrement car la chaleur était épouvantable, bien qu'il eu la chambre la plus ventilée. Il se coiffa et descendit pour se rendre dans la salle de repas. Il n'y trouva personne. Deux hypothèse se présentait a lui. Soit ils étaient déjà tous réveillés et vaquaient a présent à leur occupation ou ils dormaient encore et il devra attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

Il s'installa a table et attendit qu'on lui apporte son déjeuner. Il était bien trop tard pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Son repas ne se fit pas attendre ce qui ne le dérangea pas, son estomac criait tout de même famine. Il mangea lentement ne se pressant pas. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Heero qui arrivait en baillant en mettant poliment sa main devant sa bouche et se frottait l'œil de l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il pu constater que son ami avançait au radar car ses yeux était a peine ouvert, signe de sa fatigue.

Bonjour Heero, engagea le méché

Hm .. Bonjours Trowa, répondit le japonais de sa voix encore ensommeillé

Bien dormis ? demanda t-il encore.

Pas assez a mon goût.

Le français eu un petit sourire. Le dernier arrivé se saisi d'un pain au chocolat qui engloutit avant de se servir une tasse de café.

Et bien Yuy, tu t'es levé avec la faim au ventre ?

Aussi sur que toi tu as rêvé de Treize cette nuit Wu.

Le chinois qui était rester a l'entré de la salle en arrivant devint rouge a la remarque de son ami. Trowa, pour sa part rit, de bon cœur.

Mais qu'est ce que j'apprends ? Tu aurais des vu sur mon frère ? dit-il d'un ton taquin a Wufei.

Oh sa va. Occupe toi de penser a ton cher blond. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué peut être ?

Se fut autour du méché de prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie. Il lança un regard noir a Chang qui lui répondit par un sourire victorieux. Yuy eu un petit ricanement mais fut bien vite rappelé a l'ordre par un « Toi tu n'est pas mieux avec ton Maxwell en force » dirent en cœur par ses deux amis.

Je dois prendre ça pour une revanche ? ronchona t-il

Exactement, répondirent les deux autres.

Ah l'amitié je ne vous fais pas dire.

Trowa et Wufei partirent dans un fou rire. Heero les rejoint bientôt. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de la fête de la veille.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Dorothy aurait voulu te mettre le grappin dessus, commenta le Français.

Moi non plus. Je savais que tu étais irrésistible mais pas a ce point.

Essais de te débarrasser de la glu j'ai nommé Réléna avant de dire quoi que se soit, répliqua le chinois.

Il n'y arrivera pas même avec toute la volonté du monde, intervint une voix bien connu.

Bonjour Krysta.

Bonjour les garçons. Alors fier de votre réussite coté fille ?dit-elle en venant s'installer.

Tu parles. J'ai même cru un instant qu'elle allait m'avaler sans autre forme de procès, lâcha Trowa dans un souffle.

Krysta eu un petit rire.

En tout cas un chose ne peut être contester c'est que vous avec l'air aussi frai que du poisson péché depuis une semaine, se moqua t-elle gentiment.

Les trois amis s'entre regardèrent.

C'est vrai qu'elle a pas tord, admit Wufei, mais comment ce fait –il que tu ne soit pas dans le même état que nous, demanda t-il en détaillant son visage parfaitement frai.

Je suis une fille Wuffi. C'est normal. Nous avons toujours quelque ressource,.

Et ta ressource ne s'appellerait pas maquillage par le plus grand des hasards ? dit moqueusement Heero.

A chacun ses secrets, répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Les garçons rirent de sa réaction.

Que comptez vous faire aujourd'hui ? fit-elle.

Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu près de la piscine, émit Trowa en mangeant un bout de pain au chocolat.

Je crois que nous ferons tous ça, admit le chinois, et toi Krysta ?

Je vais préparer mes bagages. Je pars cet après midi.

Quoi ?s'écria le français, mais tu es arrivée hier…

Oui je sais Trowa. Mais j'ai un peuple qui m'attends et surtout un fiancer très possessif.

Fiancé ?

Oui Wuffi fiancé. Et dans quelque mois marié.

Mon nom est Wufei.

Tiens ça m'étonnait qu'il n'avait pas encore sortie ça, sourit le japonais.

Ca veux dire quoi ça ? Commença le chinois.

Mais absolument rien .Pourquoi , demandèrent les trois autres avec un faux air innocent.

Oui et moi je suis boucle d'or, répliqua t-il.

Mais non pas du tout, le rassura Heero, tu es juste lisse brune.

Chang fit la tête d'un merlan frit alors que les autres riaient de lui. La journée allait être longue pour lui.

_POV WUFEI._

_Nous sortons tous de la salle a manger. Enfin. Je suis enfin délivré de cette bande de fou qui c'était tous ligué contre moi. Trowa et Heero monte se changer et Krysta va faire ses quelques valises. Je vais directement devant lapiscine en m'accroupis devant. J'ai la tête d'un déterrer. J'ai dans cerne sous les yeux et je suis un peu pale. Bien quen j'eu déjà repris quelque couleur. _

_Le temps passe et personne n'est encore revenu._

Mais les fabriques ces maillots ou quoi ?

_Je me lève pour aller a leur rencontre mais avant que je n'ai le temps de me retourner quelqu'un me pousse et je tombe a l'eau. Quand je disais qu'ils c'étaient ligué contre. Je sors la tête de l'eau pour voir le méché national se faire poussé dans l'eau par notre japonais. Celui-ci rit au éclat et ne me voit pas nager sous l'eau. Si bien que je lui tire les pieds et qu'il tombe à son tout a l'eau. _

_C'est a mon tour de rire. Je m'extirpe de la piscine et regarde ma tunique. Elle était neuve. _

Bravo vont m'avez trempez, déclarai-je avec un faux air faché.

Oui on a remarqué, me répond Heero.

On y a pensé mais tu nous aurais filé entre les doigts si on avait pris le temps de te l'enlever. Tu es le seul coupable, rajoute Trowa.

_Je lève les yeux à leur réplique. Puis je me rends compte que mes cheveux sont détachés. Il manquait plus que ça. Je dois ressembler à une onna maintenant. Je place une mèche derrière mon oreille. Bon j'ai plus qu'a monté me changer aussi._

Où vas-tu ? Me demande Barton

Je vais me changer. Je ne vais pas rester trempé tout de même.

Mais bien sur, lache ironiquement Yuy.

Avoues que tu va te faire beau pour…. , continue Trowa.

Ton cher et tendre treize,finirent-ils en rigolant.

_Sans plus attendre je retourne à l'eau. Je nage en apnée passe sous eux, vu que la piscine est grande. Puis tout d'un coup je surgis derrière et eux et leurs murmure du voix menaçante._

De quoi je me mêle ?

_Puis j'appuis sur leur deux tête avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir et les coulent. Je nage jusqu'au rebord tout en riant. Quand j'y suis je sors et les regarde remonter a la surface. Ils me cherchent vivement du regard._

Alors elle était bonne la tasse ? Demandais-je un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tu payes rien pour attendre Chang, s'écrit Yuy.

Oui c'est ça, répondis-je en partant.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je rentre dans la maison et vais dans la chambre qui m'a été prêté. J'attrape une serviette, me déshabille rapidement et m'essuie. Je prends des vêtements secs et les enfiles. Je m'assois sur mon lit pour finir de sécher mes cheveux. Doucement, mon esprit divague. On aura beau dire la soirée d'hier était un enfer. C'est la dernière fois que je me laisse entraîner par Trowa dans un coup pareil. Me faire draguer par Dororthy. L'horreur. _

_Je me lève et vais chercher mon peigne et un élastique. Pendant que je me démêle ma tignasse une image me reviens. Celle d'un grand et beau châtain charismatique. Je rougie un eu en repensant a la proximité de nos deux visage. Son souffle se mêlant au mien. Si seulement sa mère n'avait décidé de débarquer a ce moment. Je soupire. _

_J'admet mettre tromper. Cette soirée avait été en grande partie un calvaire c'est vrai. Mais le petit moment que j'y avais passé avec Treize en avait fait un instant magique. Je n'ai plus très envie de descendre. Je vais rester me reposer ici. Ils arriveront a se distraire sans moi. Bientôt je ne pus plus penser car j'étais tombé dans les bras de Morphée._

_FIN DE POV WUFEI._

Mais que peut bien faire Wufei. On ne met pas trois ans pour changer de tenu, demanda Heero qui était allongé au bord de l'eau.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. On va voir ? Proposa Trowa qui nageait

Le japonais acquiesça de la tête. Ils partirent donc en direction de la chambre du chinois. Quand il y arrivèrent c'est un jeune homme endormit qu'ils trouvèrent. Un sourire indéchiffrable pris naissance sur les lèvres du Français.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Les surpris une voix derrière eux.

Krysta on ne fait rien, répondit le méché, du moins pour l'instant. On était venu chercher Wu vu qu'il ne revenait pas mais il dort.

Et ? demanda –elle encore sur que son ami avait une idée derrière la tête.

Et bien j'ai une idée, répondit-il ses yeux habituellement calmes brillant de malice.

Je la sens pas, fit Heero.

Moi non plus.

Allez c'est rien de grave. J'ai juste besoins de …. Krysta ?

Oui ? répondit la jeune fille avec méfiance.

Tu aurais une robe blanche à me prêter ?

Pourquoi faire ? Firent les deux autre en même temps.

Vous saurez en temps voulu. Allez me cherche la robe et revenez avec après. Nous allons donnez un petit coup de pouce au destin.

Sur ce il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Les deux restant s'entre regardèrent puis allèrent vers la chambre de Krysta chercher la robe tant désiré. Quand ils revinrent avec ils virent Trowa en train de finir de retirer le pantalon de Wufei.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda la fille des plus étonné.

Je crois que je vois ou il veut en venir, murmura le japonais avec un drôle de petit sourire.

Venez m'aider.

15 minutes plus tard tout était près.

'ro. Tu peux aller me chercher mon frère ? je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre .

Le dernier nommé hocha la tête et alla chercher la personne demander.

Tu as finies ?

Oui ça y est. Ou je le mets Tro ?

Près de son lit.

Elle déposa la petite carte près du chinois sur le lit .

Il manque un truque. Je ne sais pas quoi mais il manque quelque chose, déclara le français après avoir contemplé son œuvre pendant plusieurs minutes.

Je sais, dit –elle victorieusement.

Trowa regarda son amie retirer précautionneusement l'élastique des cheveux de Chang.

Oui la c'est parfait, admit-il.

Treize arrive,dit alors Yuy qui arrivait.

On y va.

Au commandement de Barton tous détalèrent. Ils allèrent près de la piscine ou ils s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était. Cinq minutes plus tard un cri strident retentis alors que trois adolescents retenaient difficilement le fou rie qu'ils avaient.

HEERO ,TROWA ET KRYSTA !VENEZ ! ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

_A SUIVRE…_

L'auteur morte de rire derrière son ordi : MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH

Wuffei qui arrive avec son épé : Ou sont –ils ?

Heero, Trowa et Krysta déguisé en Duo, Solo et Hilde : Qui ?

Wuffei se tournant vers eux d'un air menacant : Selon vous ?

Les trois autres : Ils ont partie par la .

Wuffei rouge de colère :revenez ici immédiatement !

L'auteur qui tombe de sa chaise : MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH

Duo qui passe par la : Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Les trois autres qui se font la malle : on en sais rien

Duo résigné : bon dans ce cas. Si vous avez aimez ou même détester ce chapitre faite le nous savoir en laissant une review. Kisu

Puis il regarde Shina toujours sur le sol a rire : Quelqu'un peu me dire de quoi elle rie ?

Kisu tout le monde et au prochain chapitre


	8. La journée de Wufei partie II

_I Titre : _Secret Famille.

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna.

_Disclaimer : _ Même si je disais que je me suiciderais si les créateur ne me donnaient pas les g –boys ils ne me les donnerais pas alors c'est toujours la même chose les bishôs son po a moi.

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bon j'espère avoir mis moins de temps à écrire ce chapitre que le précédent. Lol. Bonne lecture.

_REPONSE AUX REVIEWS _:

Lucy HP : C'est vrai que c'est pas simpa pour Wuffi mais il va bien leur le rendre tu verras. Oui c'est pour bientôt. Je fais le plus vite que je peux pour y arrivé. Treizou va jouer son rôle a la perfection mdrrrrrrrr !merci pour ta review

Miss angelLove : C'est vrai ?miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Voici le new chap. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendrecomme c'est si souvent le cas mdr. Merci pour ta review.

Maintenant place a la fic.

_POV TREIZE_

Treize était dans sa chambre quand il entendit Heero l'appelé.

Oui ?dit –il en ouvrant sa porte.

Bonjours Treize. Wufei voudrait te voir. Il est dans sa chambre.

L'aîné fut un peu étonné puis dit :

Dit lui que j'arrive.

Le japonais hocha la tête et partit. Kushrénada ferma son livre, non sans avoir marquer la page. Une question lui trottait dans l'esprit.

_Que peux bien me vouloir Wufei ?_

Il sortit de la pièce et alla vers celle de Chang. Il trouva la porte entre ouverte. Il la poussa tout en commençant a parler :

Heero m'a dit que tu voulais…

Il stoppa sa phrase quand il vit que le sol était recouvert de pétale de rose.

…me voir, finit en regardant ou menait les fleurs.

Elle s'arrêtait devant le lit du chinois. Il s'en approcha et fut surpris. Tout d'abord de voir que le chinois était endormi et ensuite de la façon dont il était habillé. Il portait une robe blanche. Jamais de ses pleins grés il n'aurait porté de robe. Cela était fait pour les onnas comme il le disait si bien.

Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Ce devait être un mauvais coup de la part de Heero et Trowa. Et sûrement de Krysta vu que les deux nommé n'avait pas de vêtement féminin. Il lâcha un petit rire. Puis il vit une petite feuille plié a coté de l'endormi lui étant adresser. Il la déplia et la lu.

_Il y a peu, notre chère et bien aimer princesse a rencontrée un homme_

_Beau et séduisant. Drôle et charismatique, notre princesse en est tombée amoureuse._

_Hélas, l'homme ne resta longtemps et parti._

_Le cœur de notre princesse en fut en peine. Elle ne mangea plus, ne parla plus._

_Elle sortais rarement de sa chambre et avait grand peine a se réveillée._

_Jusqu'au jour ou elle ne se réveilla pas. _

_Nous appelâmes donc un sorcier pour l'aider mais celui-ci conclut qu'elle c'était jeter un sort._

_Et ce sans même le savoir._

_Elle avait réunit en elle tristesse, désespoir et amour._

_Qui était les ingrédients pour ce sort._

_Il dit aussi que seul un baiser de son amour pourrait la réveiller._

_Depuis ce jour nous attendons le venue de son prince._

_Serais-tu ce prince Treize ?_

Le jeune homme sourit franchement a la fin de cette petite histoire.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, murmura t-il.

Doucement il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Wufei et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce baiser qu'il savait voler. Tendrement,il rompit le contacte pour voir son chinois ouvrir prestement les yeux.

Treize ? C'est toi qui…. ?demanda t-il perdu.

Questionné hocha positivement la tête et offrit un doux sourire a sa princesse.

Oui c'est moi.

Mais pourquoi ? Chang eu un léger froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension tandis qu'il rougissait .

Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions,dit-il traitement en montrant la feuille a l'ancien dormeur.

Hein ?fut la réponse très compréhensive de Wufei en se saisissant de la lettre.

En la lisant il changea plusieurs fois de couleur si bien que Treize s'en inquiéta.

Wu ? Sa va ?

Le dit Wu était devenu rouge cramoisi, blanc pour redevenir rouge. Pas de gène cette fois si mais de colère. Il eu un rire nerveux. Ca ne promettait rien de bon.

Wufei tu es sur…..

Je vais les tuer, le coupa subitement le chinois avant de crier, HEERO ,TROWA ET KRYSTA !VENEZ ! ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

_FIN DE POV TREIZE_

Le chinois se leva précipitamment et faillit tomber. C'est qu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait une robe. Treize cru voir de la fumé sortir des oreille de Chang.

Une robe ! Je porte une robe ! JE VOUS VOUS EXTERMINER !.

Il s'empara de son épée et passa devant le miroir. Il vit alors l'ampleur de la blague. Il était maquillé ! Légèrement, mais maquiller tout de même. Il sorti comme une furie de la chambre suivit de très près par le frère de Trowa et s'arrêta au sommet de l'escalier. Devant la porte d'entrer se tenaient ses trois amis qui étaient pliés de rire. Madame Barton qui avait entendu le crie de guerre de Wufei était venu voir ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle vit l'estomaqua.

Le chinois vêtu du robe, pied nu et maquillé tenait une épée dans ses mains et avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Mais ….mais ..mais que se passe t-il Wufei ? Réussit-elle a articulé.

C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir madame, dit-il en regardant les trois protagoniste.

Ben dit donc Chang, commença Yuy, tu te lâche ou quoi ?

On est pas encore carnaval a ce que je sache, continua Trowa.

Mais c'est qu'il est super belle comme ça notre chinois, finit la jeune fille

Qui a fait ça, gronda t-il en désignant la robe et le maquillage.

C'est eux , firent les trois autres en même temps tout en montrant les deux dernier du doigt.

Oups firent-ils en se rendant compte de leurs erreurs.

Oui oups ,répéta le garçon aux cheveux ébènes avant de descendre les escaliers quatre par quatre en hurlant, BANDES DE SHAZI ! ADOLESCENT SANS SCRUPULE ET SANS PUDEUR ! ATENDEZ QUE JE VOUS ATTRAPE ET VOUS ALLEZ CONNAÎTRE VOTRE DOULEUR !

Les fautif prirent la poudre d'escampette nous voulant pas connaître les différentes torture dont le chinois parlait. Madame Barton tomba dans les pommes alors que Treize était plié en trois. La journée serais a jamais mémorable.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A l'heure du dîner tout était enfin redevenu calme mais on pouvait entendre persister quelque rire retenu. Le chinois jetait des regards noirs a ses deux amis, Krysta étant partie, n'osait pas croisez celui ce Treize et craignait que celui de madame Barton le foudroie. En bref c'est dans une ambiance conviviale que se déroula le repas. Monsieur Barton qui était absent ce matin avait eu beau demander ce qui ce passait ils se rejetaient, très courageusement, tous la tache les uns sur les autres. Quand il le demandait a Heero et Trowa ils lui riaient au nez, quand il demandait au chinois celui-ci devenait rouge et ne répondait pas, qu'en a sa femme elle devenait blême et allait avaler des cachet calmant et quand venait enfin le tour de son fils aîné celui-ci lui répondait avec un sourire amusé

Les absent ont toujours tord. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas répéter.

Et lui aussi ce m'était a rire. La journée avait été longue. Il en était sur.

_A SUIVRE…_

Chapitre euuuuuuuuu 8 en ligne. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. kisu tout le monde.


	9. Une vengeance méritée

_I Titre : _Secret Famille.

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna.

_Disclaimer : _ Même si je disais que je me suiciderais si les créateur ne me donnaient pas les g –boys ils ne me les donnerais pas alors c'est toujours la même chose les bishôs son po a moi.

_Genre :_ Il y aura de tout alors à vous de voir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bon voila le new chapitre. Vous devez en avoir marre non de recevoir des chapitres tout le temps mdr. Bonne lecture.

_REPONSE AUX REVIEWS _:

Kaorulabelle : Mici ma puce C'est trop simpa de ta part. Merci pour ta reviewkisu.

Miss AngelLove : Si t'as pas attendu longtemps c'est super . C'est vrai que c'est tordant Wuwu en robe. Mais ça faisait longtemps que l'idée me trottait dans la tête. Alors voila . Quatre-chou devrait revenir dans le prochain chapitre. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup il est trop choupi . Merci pour ta review. Kisu.

Shali Maxwell : Merci la puce .C'est vrai qu'on le vois pas en robe tout les jours le Wuffinou. A vrai dire jamais. Mdr !.Je suis contente que les chapitres t'ai plus. Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review.

Florinoir : Merci la puce.saute sur flo et lui fait un gros bisou Moi aussi je me suis bien marrer en l'écrivain. Mais beaucoup moins quand Wufei m'a poursuivit avec son katana. Mdr. Merc pour ta review. Kisu

Maintenant la fic.

Le lendemain l'histoire n'était toujours pas oubliée. Madame Barton adressa la parole pour la première fois depuis l'accident, après que celui ci se soit excusé pour la huitièmes fois. Monsieur Barton fut mis au courant et eu la même réaction que c'est deux fils, il explosa de rire. Le chinois devint rouge de gène alors que les trois autres garçons imitaient leur aîné. La femme de la maison pestait contre son mari qui, selon elle, s'amusait de chose honteuse et hors norme. Les rires redoublèrent et elle partie outré s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son mari la suivit en essayant de s'expliquer ce qui était impossible vu qu'il riait trop.

Bientôt dix heures sonnèrent et Chang et Kushrénada partirent a la salle d'entraînement avec leur épée pour, soit disant, réglé un petit défit.

_POV WUFEI_

Je suis Treize jusqu'à la salle silencieusement. Quand nous y fûmes il ouvrit la porte et attendit que je rentre. Je ne le fis pas attendre et il referma, derrière lui, la porte a clé. Je me retourna pour lui en demander la raison mais je ne pu car deux lèvres venait de prendre d'assaut les miennes. Deux entourèrent mes reins et une langue taquine venait quémander l'entrée de ma bouche. Je la lui donnai volontiers approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Quand il le rompit j'étais à bout de souffle et encore un peu étonné.

Nous n'étions pas sensé nous défier ?demandais-je pour l'embêter avec un doux sourire.

Il leva un sourcil amusé.

Et bien disons qu'il y a un changement de dernière minute, répondit-il en me regardant tendrement.

Un changement ? Je n'en avais pas été prévenu, lançais en plaçant mes bras autours de son cou.

C'est volontaire. Je voulais te réserver une petite surprise.

Une surprise ? Laquelle ?

Celle-ci, dit-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

Je répondis au baiser avec fougue. On m'avait un jour dit de profiter de l'instant présent. La première fois je ne l'avais pas fait mais je ne comptais pas refaire cette erreur.

_FIN DE POV WUFEI_

Dis moi Treize, il n'y aurait pas du papier et un stylo ici par hasard ?demanda le chinois quand ils eurent finit.

Oui il doit y avoir ça quelque part. Pourquoi ?

Petite vengeance, dit-il mystérieusement.

Il était 11heures passé quand nos deux tourtereaux revinrent dans la villa. Ils étaient apparemment attendu car quand il entrèrent dans le hall des personnes trop bien connues les interpellèrent.

Alors ? Il était comment ce défit ? Demanda le méché un sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il était ..très …instructif dirons nous,lui répondit son frère avec le même sourire.

Mais encore ? questionna Heero.

Je pourrais aussi dire que Wufei est très agile avec ses mains et connais de sacré tour de langue.

Le chinois prit une teinte cramoisie en comprenant la comparaison.

Mais que vient faire des tours de langue dans……..commença Trowa . Il se tu comprenant a son tours. Il rit un instant accompagné du japonais avant que celui-ci ne décide d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Et bien je vous trouve bien sec pour un duel. Vous devriez être en sieur non ?

Il faut croire que le chemin entre la salle et la maison est plus long et plus ventilé qu'on ne le croit, répondit encore l'aîné du français vu que Chang avait la bouche cloué parla gène, sur ce excusé nous mais Wu et moi devons prendre une douche, rajouta t-il en tirant le dit Wu a sa suite.

Oh j'allais oublier. Le jardinier a envoyé sa pour nous, s'écria Wufei au milieu des marches. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et l'envoya a Trowa qui le rattrapa .Il a dit que c'était un garçon châtain avec une longue natte et un blob au cheveux court qui nous l'envoyaient. Je pense que c'est plus pour vous que pour moi non ?finit-il en recommençant a monté.

Les deux resté en bas s'entre regardèrent avant d'ouvrir précipitamment le mot.

_Salut Tro, Wu et Heero_

_Je vous invite avenir vous joindre a nous pour une petite balade. Ca vous dit ? Si c'est oui je vous donne rendez vous a la rue parallèles Ouest a la rue des Bourtains devant une maison qui a une affiche ou il est écrit « Au pouvoir de l'or ». Ne nous décevez pas et venez. On vous attend a midi précis. Soyez a l'heure. _

_Duo M. et Quatre R.W._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux adolescent partent au pas de course vers leur chambre se douche vite fait se change et partent pour leur rendez vous.

Pendant ce temps un certain chinois riait discrètement dans les bras d'un brun des plus curieux.

Wu ?

Oui ?

Le jardinier n'a donné aucun mot a remettre a mon frère et Heero n'est ce pas ?

Tu as raison.

Et je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est le mot que tu as écrit pendant que nous étions dans la salle d'entraînement que tu leur a donner.

Bingo mon cœur.

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus ?

Oh rien de grave. Juste une petite vengeance.

Wu ? fit-il menaçant.

D'accord, d'accord. Je leur ai écrit que deux amis à eux, enfin un bien petit mot ami, leur avait donné rendez-vous alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

Et ?

Et quoi ?

Je te connais. A quelle endroit est se rendez-vous ?

Wufei pouffa un instant.

A la rue parallèle Ouest de la rue des Bourtains. C'est une rue comme une autre.

Ca sens le coup fourrer.

Tu n'as pas tord. J'aurais besoins de ton aide, doit-il.

Il lui expliqua son plan et Treize éclata de rire alors que Wufei savourais déjà sa vengeance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero et Trowa attendaient depuis déjà 1 heures et demi et toujours personne.

Tu es sur que c'était midi 'ro ?

Oui j'en suis sur. Et de plus tu as toi aussi lu le papier.

Mais sa va faire deux heures qu'on poirote.

Oui je sais.

Il restèrent silencieux un moment puis le japonais repris :

Tu ne remarques rien ?

Quoi ?

C'est louche Wufei qui nous donne un mot comme ça avec un soit disant rendez-vous et que personne n vienne après ce qu'on lui a fait ?

C'est vrai tu n 'as pas tord. Tu crois que…., commença le français

Sa vengeance.

Il va le payer.

Allons y, dit le méché en commençant a courir très vite suivit par l'asiatique.

Il arrivèrent chez le français ils étaient a bout de souffle. En poussant la porte déjà ouverte donnant sur le hall ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas a ça. Un seau remplis de d'eau verte ne sentant pas la rose les aspergèrent. Résulta ils ressemblait maintenant a des extra terrestres sortant tout droit d'une beine a ordure. Ils sentirent la colère leur monter à la tête et d'un regard ils furent d'accord. Il fallait trouver Wufei et lui faire sa fête. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du chinois. Mais en passant devant la chambre de Heero ils virent que celle ci était ouverte. Le japonais alla la fermer mais il ne sus pourquoi il jeta un regard a l'intérieur et retint le cris de terreur. Son visage se décomposa.

Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?demanda Barton en venant a ses coté.

Il ne pu retenir le rire qui lui vint.

C'est sa va y marre toi, grogna Yuy, Wufei va me payer ça.

La chambre du japonais était passer du blanc immaculé au rose bonbon adorer de notre très chère Réléna. Ses drap ses mur tout était rose. Et le must du must des poster de Réléna grandeur nature.

Il n'est pas question que je dorme dans cette chambre se soir.

Et ou ira tu ? Dans la mienne ?demanda moqueusement le français.

Soudain son visage redevint sérieux puis livide.

Ma chambre, s'écria t-il en allant vers elle. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba a genou.

Mes …mes ….mes caleçons. Ma chambre ! Hurla t-il hystérique.

Heero curieux de voir a quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre de son ami se précipita a ses coté. Il ouvrit de grand yeux avant de se roulez sur le carrelage du sol.

La chambre du méché avait été transformée. Les rideaux de sa chambre avaient été replacer par ses caleçon ou sur chacun avait été noté une lettres formant le mot exhibitionnisme. Ses draps jadis blanc avait été remplacer par d'autres avec image qui représentait un homme une boxer grandeur nature. Des poster du même genre avait était affiché un peu partout. Et pour finir il avait été écris sur un mur en grosse lettres :

« VIVE L'EXHIBITIONNISME »

Les garçon vous êtes déjà rentrer, questionna madame Barton en montant les escalier, oh mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ca sens extrêmement mauvais. Mais …Oh mon dieu, s'estomaqua la pauvre femme en arrivant devant les deux garçon, mais ou êtes vous passé ?

Bonsoir mère, dit trowa en se mentant debout.

Bonsoir madame, dit a son tour Heero en se levant.

Nous avons été victime d'une blague de ….

OH !DOUX JESUS ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Cria t-elle en voyant la pièce qui servait de chambre a son fils.

Mère je vais….

Non. Non Trowa, le coupa t-elle, finalement je ne veux rien savoir. Absolument rien, finit-elle en descendant les marches bien plus vite qu'elle ne les avait montées.

Je crois qu'elle est partie pour une autre crise d'hystérie.

Tu crois, dit sarcastiquement le méché.

Il rire tout deux en repensant a la réaction de sa mère a la blague d'hier.

Allons nous doucher sa voudra mieux. Je crois que nous ne trouverons pas Wufei a la maison. Il doit être bien loin avec la personne de ses rêves a rire de nous comme des malades, déclara le japonais.

Tu as raison. Eu… Tu comptes te baigner dans ta chambre ?fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

L'asiatique resta figé. Puis il se tourna vers son camarade avec une petite moue d'enfant voulant un bonbon.

C'est d'accord. Va prendre tes affaires et viens dans ma chambre après. Tu t'y baigneras, lancha t-il en soupirant.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux foix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme le japonais l'avait prédit le chinois avait été introuvable. Il s'était envolé. Lorsque les deux amis sortirent enfin de la chambre du français, il était 19 heures passé. Ils marchèrent dans le hall se dirigeant vers la salle des repas quand ils entendirent un petit bruit.

Hum hum.

Ils regardèrent de concert d'où provenait la voie pour voir Wufei appuyer contre le cadre de la porte les regardant avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Bientôt Treize apparu et lui l'enserra par la taille. Il leurs lança un regard interrogatif.

1 partout fin du round et y en aura plus d'autre, déclara le japonais.

Le chinois leur adressa un sourire victorieux.

Allez venez, dit-le cadet de Kushrénada, on va manger.

Les autres suivirent en parlant vivement. Les deux jours passer avaient été très amusants mais extrêmement fatiguant. Aussi tout de suite après le repas ils montèrent tous se coucher. Madame Barton pour sa par commençait a regretter d'avoir invité les ami de son fils. Et sa peine ne faisait que commencer.

_A SUIVRE…_

_Voila chapitre 9en ligne. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Merci a toute les personne qui me laisse des reviews et continué a m'en envoyer sa me motive. lol. Dites moi se que vous avez penser de se chapitre please._

_Kisu a tous. _

_A SUIVRE_

_Mwah mwah mwah. …Vous le saurez prochains chapitres. Voila. Le chapitre 9 est en ligne. Je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant Je ne sais pas pour vous mais faire Heero et Trowa . _


End file.
